Schatten des Neumondes
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Ein brutaler Familienmord geschieht am Strand von Miami Beach, einzig allein die Tochter überlebt. Die Ermittlungen verlaufen sich im Sand und das Mädchen weigert sich zu reden. Wird Horatio seine Antwort bekommen und sie eine neue Familie?
1. SchattenMord

Meine erste CSI Miami Fanficiton:)

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, ich will auch kein Geld damit verdienen! Die Idee zu der Story wie auch meine Charas gehören mir!

_Geschrieben von: **Nachtengel**_

_Rating: **PG 13**_

_Beginn der Story: **Am 12.11.2005**_

_Ende: _

_Vorwort: **Dinge die in CSI Miami nicht konkret festgelegt sind werden möglicherweise von mir verändert. Sollte ich unbeabsichtigt etwas falsches über CSI Miami schreiben(schau noch nicht so lang) sagt es mir bitte damit ich es ändern kann! Ich freue mich über jedes Review ob positiv oder negativ:)**_

Viel Spaß beim lesen,

Nachtengel

* * *

_Der Sand knirschte unter ihren Füßen._

_Verzweifelt rannte eine Gruppe von Menschen oder war es eine Familie, vor ihren Verfolgern weg. Ja, es war eine Familie._

_Leichte, kaum hörbare Schritte, dann etwas schwerere, aber sehr leichtfüßig anscheinend die von Kindern oder Jugendlichen. Schließlich kam die der Eltern, aber es waren drei paar Füße die da liefen. Sie alle keuchten vor Anstrengung und der kleinste würde bald nicht mehr können. Er war zu erschöpft._

_Besorgt um das Kind griff der Schatten der Jugendliche nach der kleinen Hand, machte eine scharfe Rechtskurve mit ihm verschwanden auch gleich im Gebüsch. Die anderen Personen merkten dies alles nicht, dazu war es einfach zu dunkel._

_Es war Neumond._

_Das atlantische Meer glitzerte schwarz und heimtückisch, seine Wellen schwemmten Muscheln und Seetang an. Die sonst warme und sanft Meeresbrise wurde kalt und schneidet. Die Lungen der Menschen brannten wie Feuer, die Gliedmaßen wurden schwer und der Sand erleichterte den Sprint nicht._

_Ein Schuss fiel,_

_gefolgt von einem schrillen Schrei, den einer Frau. Sie stürzte in den weichen Sand, panisch sog sie die Luft ein, aber sie bekam keine mehr. Blut an ihren Mundwinkeln hinab und schließlich verlies sie der Hauch des Lebens. Ihre letzten Gedanken galten ihren Kindern._

_Die zwei Schatten die mit der Frau rannten stockten._

_Ein Fehler es sich herausstellte. Mehrere Personen kreisten sie ein. Kurz blitzte etwas aus und im nächsten Moment durchzuckten weitere Schreie die Nacht. Das kleine Kind konnte nicht mehr länger still im Gestrüpp sitzen und rannte ohne nach zudenken auf seine Eltern zu. Ein wimmern ging von dem Kind aus als das Messer auf ihn niedersauste. Dann wurde es still, selbst der Wind hielt den Atem an. Die dunklen Schatten verschwanden in der Dunkelheit und ließen die schlimmste Erinnerung zurück._

_Lange dauerte es bis die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont warf, das Meer erhellte und glitzern lies, der Wind brachte nun eine warme Brise und die Einwohner von Miami erwachten langsam aus dem tiefen Schlaf der Nacht._

_Keiner sah wie eine junges Mädchen auf die Toten zuging. Sie wankte, die Schulter schlaff und das Gesicht von tränen gerötet. Schwer atmend fiel sie vor ihrer blutüberströmten Mutter auf die Knie. Mit letzter Hoffnung hob sie den Kopf an, aber er war kalt und der Blick leer. Schluchzend wiegte sie ihre Mutter in den Armen, ihre Hände waren bereit voller Blut, ihre Kleidung ebenso. Ab und zu wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und verteilte die rote Flüssigkeit in ihrem Gesicht._

_Der Sand war getränkt von Blut und es roch nach Tod._

_Die warme Strahlen der Sonne konnten versuchten sie zu trösten, doch das Mädchen spürte nur eine Kälte die ihren ganzen Körper lähmte. Die Gedanken so leer und weit weg in einem Sumpf aus Trauer. Manchmal dachte sie nach was sie nun tun sollte. Hier hatte sie alles verloren. Nicht nur ihre Familie, sondern auch ein Teil ihrer Seele verschwand im Reich der Toten. Es gab keine Zukunft mehr._

_Kein Leben._

_Sirenen kündigten sich aus der Ferne an._

_Ein Mann rüttelte sie und versuchte sie wegzureißen, doch das Mädchen wehrte sie und schlug nach dem Mann, schließlich lies er von ihr ab und sie wandte sich wieder ganz der Trauer zu._

_Die Sirenen wurden lauter und stoppten letztendlich ganz in der Nähe._

_Stimmen drangen an ihr Ohr, aber ihren Sinn vermochte sie nicht zu verstehen. Die Welt ein einziger Schleier zog an ihr vorbei wie ein Film. Männer und Frauen liefen in Uniformen um sie herum, zogen Bänder, riefen anderen etwas und eine Frau fing an ihren kleinen Bruder zu untersuchen. Das Mädchen konnte sehen wie der Frau die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wie konnte man nur so einem jungen Menschen so brutal töten?_

_Das Mädchen merkte nicht wie jemand ihren Ärmel hochschob, erst den Einstich eines spitzen Gegenstandes lies sie aus der Trance erwachen. Sie schrie und schlug nach dem Mann, aber eine unglaublich starke Müdigkeit umgab sie. Auf einen Schlag waren alle Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Ein letztes seufzen verlies ihre Lippen bevor sie in den erlösenden Schlaf fiel. _

Ein liebes Review für mich?


	2. WinterDämon

An Dragon: Ah ja die Rechtschreibung ... eine Fähigkeit dich ich irgendwo zwischen der dritten und vierten Klasse verloren hab:)

Klar geht es weiter sonst würde eine Freundin von mir mich erschlagen(auch wenn das bedeutet das ich gar nicht mehr schreiben kann)

Nachtengel

* * *

_Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde in meinem Kopf der Superbowl stattfinden. Andere Körperteile spürte ich nicht einmal Ansatzweise. ‚Dir ist schlecht!', meldete sich irgendwo etwas. Kopfweh, tauber Körper, Übelkeit? Ein Glück das mein Gedächtnis sich erst später einschaltete so konnte ich noch ohne Sorgen eine Runde über die Bettkante reihern._

_Es dauerte eine Weil aber dann hörte ich ein Fluchen, das in meinen Kopf dröhnte. Scheint so als hätte ich jemanden getroffen. Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt das ich bei Betäubungsmitteln oder ähnlichem Schlafzeugs ordentlich danach kotze? Nein, okay, derjenige der sich jetzt eine neue Hose besorgen darf, der weiß es! Eigentlich hatte ich vor mich zu entschuldigen, aber meine Zunge hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem nassen Lappen als mit einem Sprechorgan. Wieso hab ich sie noch nicht verschluckt? Bei dem Glück was ich hab müsste sie schon im Magen verdaut werden!_

_Meine Nase juckte fürchterlich, es dauerte eine Weile bis ich kapierte das da zwei Schläuche drin steckte. Der Kopf lag nach der Magenentleerung schräg und so erdrosselte ich mich mit dem Schläuchen fast selbst. _

_Dann wurde ich traurig._

_Ich weiß nicht warum, es war ein schreckliches Gefühl. Irgendwas fehlte, ja genau. Außer meinen heiß geliebten Sarkasmus, dem schwarzen Humor und Unglück, war eine Leere. Es war so anstrengend nach zu denken und so lies ich es bleiben, die Müdigkeit überfiel mich noch einmal und so schlummerte ich wieder weg. /i _

Der Regen prasselte ans kalte Fenster.

Verloren saß ich auf dem Fensterbrett und lehnte mich an die Scheibe. Zitternd umschlang ich mich selbst ein wenig fester, der graue ausgewaschen Pullover half da auch nicht fiel. Auch die ausgefranste Schlaghose aus Jeans, zumindest sah es aus wie Jeans, wärmte nicht sonderlich gut. Die Heizung unter dem Fensterbrett funktionierte aus nicht, eigentlich war hier alles kaputt und das im Winter. Es ist zwar in Miami nicht so kalt wie in Deutschland, aber es genügte um an einer Lungenentzündung zu sterben. Gerade so das die Lampen gingen, aber auch nur wenn man Glück hatte, d. h. bei mir weigerten sie sich strickt an zu gehen.

Wie oft vermisste ich den Moment zwischen Schlaf und dem Wachen. Damals war es nur ein Gefühl, nichts festes und jetzt? Jetzt wusste ich es und es fraß mich auf. Ganz langsam jeden Tag nur ein Stück, bis am Ende nur noch eine Erinnerung von mir blieb. Es war doch nur ein Schatten der jeden Tag das tat was man ihm sagte. Nur eine Maschine.

Die Tage zogen an mir vorbei und ich war gefangen im Alltäglichen Rhythmus der Zeit.

Menschen kamen und gingen. Sie kamen voller Enthusiasmus und gingen voller Enttäuschung. Stellten fragen, aber die Antwort war immer das gleiche Schweigen.

„Guten Morgen Cornelia!", begrüßte mich Elyon O'Conner oder wohl eher Angelika Kallwas. Meine ganz persönliche Seelenklemptnerin und für jedes dämliches grinsen in ihrem Gesicht würde ich am liebsten einen der alten zerfledderten Turnschuhe nehmen und nach ihr werfen.

„Ein gräßliches Wetter da draußen meinst du nicht auch?", fragte sie wie immer fröhlich und beobachtete mich mit Argusaugen. Sie hatte zwei Monate gebraucht um mich zum sprechen zu bringen, aber das heißt nicht das ich nett zu ihr sein muss. Am tollsten fand ich es immer wenn jemand vom Jugendamt aus Deutschland kam und anfing zu streiten mit Elyon Kallwas. Die wollten mich schon längst wieder zurück haben, aber der CSI stellte sich quer und so werde ich wohl den Rest meines Lebens in diesem gottverdammten Waisenhaus verbringen.

Hier war es so dreckig, das selbst die Wände schon schimmelten, die Kloschüsseln standen zur noch zur Hälfte und von den Duschen will ich gar nicht reden. In der Woche haben wir mindestens drei Alkoholvergiftungen, obwohl das hier verboten ist. Naja, die Erziehern, falls man sie so überhaupt nennen kann, war es egal ob die Kinder hier verrotten oder nicht. Letztens hat sich erst einer mit Drogen so voll gepumpt das er geglaubt hat er wäre ein Kolibri er ist dann vom Dach gesprungen, man war das eine Sauerei.

„Na wie geht es dir den so?", fragte Elyon weiter. Seufzend drehte ich mich um. „Wenn ich mir ihr Gesicht so ansehe weiß ich nicht ob mir schlecht von dem Fraß hier ist oder es einfach nur an deinem dämlichen grinsen liegt!", antwortete ich schroff und drehte mich wieder weg. „Ich nehme doch an das es am ersten von beiden liegt, deshalb habe ich dir etwas mitgebracht!". Sie stellte eine McDonalds Tüte auf den Tisch. „Brauchen Sie es noch schriftlich oder ist ihr Hirn so minderbemittelt das einfach nicht verstehen das ich Fast Food hasse?", „Doch, aber bevor du noch verhungerst? Ich habe gehört du isst nichts mehr!", „Ich stehe nun mal nicht auf Lebensmittelvergiftungen!", „Sehr witzig!", „Sehen Sie mich zufällig lachen?", „Nein, aber ich kenne inzwischen deinen Sarkasmus!"

Ich musste eine Weile überlegen.

Ich spreche zwar Englisch aber nicht perfekt und manche Wörter fehlen mir einfach noch. Am Anfang habe ich so gut wie überhaupt nichts verstanden oder ich wollte einfach nicht. O'Conner sah mich fragend an, aber sie umschrieb dann das Wort. „Ja, tatsächlich ich mag Sarkasmus, aber nicht in ihrer Gegenwart, da bleibt es mir im Hals stecken!", brummte ich sie an. „Wirklich keine Hunger?", fragte sie mich und zur Antwort knurrte mein Magen. „Verräter!", knurrte ich ihn an, aber Elyon hätte wieder dieses selbstgefällige grinsen im Gesicht.

Widerwillig sprang ich von dem Fensterbrett runter, ein Wunder das noch nicht herunter gekracht ist, und setzte mich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Miss O'Conner. Mit einem letzten hasserfüllten Blick machte ich mich über den McDonald Tüte her. Die Psychologin wartete geduldig und ich aß so langsam wie möglich um ihr nicht noch nachdrücklich zu Beweisen das ich vor Hunger fast starb.

Als ich fertig war zerknüllte ich die Tüte und war sie in den Abfalleimer.

„Darf ich mal deine Arme sehen?", fragte sie genüsslich. Ich warf ihr einen Hoffentlich-überfährt-dich-ein-Auto-Blick zu, schob aber die Ärmel hoch. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung waren dort nur alte Narben sichtbar. „Du besserst dich!", lächelte sie verschmilzt. Ich drehte mich um, äffte sie stumm nach und setzte mich wieder auf mein Fensterbrett. „Weißt du eigentlich noch was damals in der Nacht passiert ist?".

Ja, da war sie wieder, die eine Million Frage.

Die kam jedes mal seit ihr angefangen habe mit ihr zu reden und jedes mal bekam sie die gleiche Antwort.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr!", flüsterte ich mit gesenkter Stimme um meine eigene Lüge nicht hören zu müssen, aber sie verstand.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung warum das passiert ist?", fragte sie weiter.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, das sie einfach nicht kapierte wie sehr dieses Fragen schmerzten. Jedes mal tauchten die Bilder auf, die Schreie und das Gefühl versagt zu haben. Wieso habe ich meinen kleinen Bruder nicht aufhalten können als er hinaus gerannt ist? WIESO? Die vielen Empfindungen und Erinnerungen betäubten mich jedes mal auf's neue und so musste Elyon immer einige Minuten warten bis ich antwortete.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!"

Und da war es wieder. Die nächste Lüge. Ich wusste ganz genau warum und dafür hasste ich meine Vater. Er war Schuld. ER. Vor Wut schlug ich mit dem Fuß gegen die Wandkante zwischen Fenster und der eigentlichen Wand. Anscheinend hab ich sie falsch getroffen, den ein Stück des Putzes brachweg und fiel zu Boden. Seelenklemptnerin Kallwas betrachtete mich stumm, sah aber ein das sie auch diesmal nichts weiter aus mir heraus bekommen würde.

„Wie hast du dich den hier eingelebt?", wechselte sie das Thema. „Spitze, ich könnte zwar jeden zweiten hier ein Messer in den Rücken rammen, aber an sonsten ist es toll. Das Essen ist zum kotzen, die Erzieher haben wenn sie eine Mücke verschlucken mehr Hirn im Magen als im Kopf und die anderen Kinder sind so wie so immer zu gedröhnt!". Elyon seufzte. „So wird das einfach nichts!". Ich schnaubte aber nur.

„Schon so spät?", meinte sie spielerisch überrascht. „Ach, Nein wie schlimm!", kam es von mir. „Ich muss gehen, aber wir sehen uns wieder in zwei Tagen!", „Ich freu mich jetzt schon drauf!", fauchte ich zum Abschluss noch einmal und ignorierte sie ab da nur noch.

_Review?_


	3. WinterEngel

Der erste Teil (SchattenMord) endet damit das sie betäubt wird und der zweite (WinterDämon) beginnt beim erwachen im Krankenhaus. Der Prolog und der erste Abschnitt im zweiten Teil ist deshalb kursiv weil sie in der Vergangenheit spielen. Die Geschichte machte dann einen Sprung(und es wird noch weitere geben!) in die Zukunft. Sie ist im Waisenheim, weil sie wohl die wichtigste Zeugin im ganzen Fall ist und keine Verwandten in Florida hat, doch sie erzählt nichts und so muss sie dort bleiben.

Falls sich jemand warum sie jetzt so sarkastisch und man ihr nicht ansieht das sie alles verloren hat liegt es daran das sie dies alles ganz tief drin versteckt, nach dem Motto Harte Schale weicher Kern.

Noch Fragen? Dann schießt los ich beantworte gerne Sachen die Unklar sind!

Nachtengel

* * *

Summend wippte ich auf dem Ast des Baumes im Garten des Waisenheims, hin und her. Es war einer meiner Lieblingsplätze, hoch oben über alle und man konnte alles sehen. Im September und Oktober war es noch angenehmer, aber jetzt Ende November wurde es trotz der dicken Jacke kalt. Ich beobachtete die anderen Kinder wie sie herum sprangen, meist waren es nur die kleinen die größeren standen in Gruppen zusammen und sahen sich immer nervös um. 

Manchmal sah ich meinen kleinen Bruder unter den ganzen Kindern wie er lachend fangen oder Ball spielte, doch es war nur eine Erinnerung die nach ein paar Minuten verschwand. Dennoch musste ich jedes mal lächeln, so wie jetzt. Jedes mal wenn das geschah vergaß ich immer was passiert war, es existierte immer nur das Hier und Jetzt. War es doch mein Fehler gewesen der den Tod meiner Familie brachte. Der plötzliche Schwindel der mich überkam lies den Gedanken an meinen Bruder verschwinden. Das geschah in letzter Zeit öfters. Das wenige Essen und wenige Trinken was ich zu mir nahm schwächte meinen Körper ganz schön.

Zu meinem Pech war das einer der schlimmeren Anfälle und so verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Mir blieb nicht mal mehr die Zeit zum schreien. Doch ich prallte nicht wie erwartet auf den gefrorenen Boden sondern fiel in die Arme eines Mannes. Schwach sah ich seine Umrisse, dann umfing mich eine wohl bekannte Dunkelheit.

Es war ein langsames und zähes erwachen, aber nach einigen Minuten schaffte ich es die Augen zu öffnen. Über befand sich eine weiß gestrichene Decke, an der die Farbe nicht abblätterte. Das war also definitiv, absolut nicht mein Zimmer. Mit einem Schlag war ich hell wach, setzte mich auf und sah mich um. Es war ein geräumiger Raum, er war sehr hell und modern eingerichtet. Gegenüber vom Bett stand ein Kleiderschrank, neben der Tür befand sich ein Schreibtisch, auch Kommoden standen im Zimmer. Neben dem Bett war ein Nachkästchen mit einer Lampe und einer Tasse Tee. Früchtetee wie sich herausstellte.

Das Bett selbst war mit einer weißen Bettwäsche überzogen und war angenehm weich. Einen kurzen Moment wog ich die Möglichkeit ab dass das alles nur ein Traum war, aber das verwarf ich im nächsten Moment auch wieder. Ich schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Die zerfledderte Kleidung aus dem Waisenhaus trug ich aber immer noch nur die Schuhe hatte man mir ausgezogen. Am Kleiderschrank befand sich sogar ein großer Spiegel, der mir zeigte wie schrecklich ich aussah. Sämtliche Haare standen mir vom Kopf ab. Mit meinen Fingern versuchte ich die in Stufen geschnittene kastanienbraune Mähne in den Zaum zu kriegen, aber das ist ziemlich schwer vor allem das sie bereits auf Höhe meines Hintern waren.

Dunkelgrüne Augen musterten mich aus dem Spiegel weiter.

Lange Augenringe zierten meine Augen, das Gesicht war eingefallen und blass, so wie auch der Rest meines Körper. Das knurren meines Magens erinnerte mich wieder einmal daran das ich halb verhungert war. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir auch das ich nicht mehr im Waisenheim war. Unter mir war eine Straße, befahren von den hastigen Menschen in Miami. Vierter wenn nicht sogar fünfter Stock war das hier. Einen letzten Blick warf ich noch nach draußen bevor ich mich auf Erkundungstour machte. Als ich Tür öffnete hörte ich schon zwei leise Stimmen und beide kamen mir bekannt vor. So leise wie möglich schlich ich in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen und gelangte so in die Wohnküche. Eine Küche die nur durch eine Theke vom Wohnzimmer getrennte wurde.

Eine der Personen saß mit dem Rücken zu mir, dir andere sah mich geradewegs an und hätte wieder dieses dämliche grinsen im Gesicht. Elyon O'Conner, Psychodoktor und Idiot in einem. „Hallo Cornelia! Na wie geht es dir?", lächelte sie und ich wünschte mir einen Backstein in meine Hand um sie zu erschlagen. „Gegenfrage: Wie soll es mir in deiner Gegenwart den gehen?", „Ich hoffe doch gut!". Zur Antwort brummte ich bedrohlich und in diesem Moment drehte sich die andere Person um. Ahja, Kriminaloberkomissar Naseband vom K11! Würde man in Deutschland sagen, aber hier hieß es Lt. Horatio Caine vom CSI Miami.

„Hunger?", fragte er und wieder einmal war mein Magen schneller und knurrte ihm ein kurzes Ständchen vor. Er grinste und das konnte er wesentlich besser als Elyon. Ich nickte kurz und er wies auf einen Stühle. Aber anstatt mich neben Elyon zu setzten nahm ich neben ihm Platz. Er schob mir eine Packung chinesisches Essen hin und zwei Holzstäbchen. Sofort machte ich mich darüber her und schaufelte wie ein Bagger. Mit Stäbchen essen ist für mich nichts neues und so aß ich genau so schnell wie mit einem Löffel, wenn nicht sogar schneller. „So einen Zahn hattest du noch die drauf beim Essen. Zumindest nicht wenn ich dir etwas gebracht habe!". Ich schluckte einen schnell runter und meinte dann nur: „Das liegt wohl daran das ich es hab runter würgen musste!"

„Charmant wie eh und je! Wie fühlst du dich?", lächelte sie wieder dümmlich. „Ich hab immer noch das Bedürfnis sie zu erschlagen, aber ansonsten wesentlicher besser als vorher!", diesmal war ich diejenige die fies grinste. Caine grinste noch breiter als vorher und Elyon fiel das Gesicht runter. „Du scheinst ja nicht besonders fiel von Psychologen zu halten!", stellte er fest. „Nein.", antwortete ich knapp und stürzte mich wieder auf das Essen. Ein Scheunendrescher war langweilig gegen mich. Keine fünf Minuten war alles weg. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben jemals etwas vernünftiges zu Essen zu bekommen!", seufzte ich.

„Nun du wirst die sicher fragen warum du hier bist oder?", fing O'Conner wieder an. „Ähm, warte ... so jetzt hab ich mich in Gedanken gefragt und ich bin sicher ich werde die Antwort gleich bekommen!", „Ich habe mich wegen dir mit ein paar anderen Psychologen beraten und wir waren uns einig das du wieder ein zu Hause haben solltest.", „Aha ...", „Wir halten es für die beste Lösung das du hier bei Mr. Caine bleibst.", „Aha ...", „Hör bitte auf mich zu unterbrechen!", „Aha ...", „Cornelia!", „Nein.", „Bitte benimm die anständig. Wir werden uns einmal in der Woche sehen, ansonsten wirst du in die Schule gehen oder was auch immer!", beendete sie ihre kleine Rede.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen! Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche!", verabschiedete sie sich und stolzierte aus der Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort. Horatio machte sich nicht die Mühe sie heraus zu begleiten sondern wandte sich mir zu. „Musstest du sie so reizen?", tadelte er mich ein wenig. „Mir gefällt ihr grinsen nicht!", seufzte ich und freute mich endlich von ihr teilweise erlöst zu sein. Etwas planlos saß ich nun dort an der Theke und betrachtete stumm die Wohnung.

Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder ab und ich musste mir ein schniefen unterdrücken. Den selbst wenn ich es schaffte die Erinnerungen eine Weile zu verdrängen so kamen sie doch immer wieder. Stumm stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg in das Zimmer, dort verzog ich mich unter die Bettdecke. In stiller Hoffnung das ich dort in Sicherheit vor den Bildern wäre, aber da das alles in meinem Kopf war half das nicht viel. Ich war froh das Horatio mir nicht folgte ich hatte wirklich keine Lust irgendwelche Fragen zu beantworten. Nach einigen Minuten wurde ich auch unheimlich Müde und schlief irgendwann ein.

Ein vorsichtiges rütteln weckte mich am nächsten Morgen.

Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen und sah in das Gesicht von Horatio. Ich schreckte hoch, den mein Gedächtnis funktionierte noch nicht, also hatte ich keine Ahnung wo ich war, so stieß ich auch prompt mit ihm zusammen. „Au!", schrien wir beide gleichzeitig, während ich wieder zurück ins Bett sank, taumelte er kurz und danach rieben wir uns beide ordentlich die Köpfe. „Das werden Beulen!", meinte Caine, „Auf dem Tisch stehen Sachen für dich die hat Miss O'Conner vor ein paar Minuten für dich gebracht! Ach ja und noch was raus aus den Federn wir müssen weg!"

Wütend sah ich im hinter her als er das Zimmer verlies. Als er draußen war fluchte ich noch mal und rieb meine Beule fester. Man der hat aber einen Holzkopf. Brummend wie immer stand ich auf und durchwühlte die Tüten auf dem Schreibtisch. Darin waren neue Klamotten, Schuhe,Waschbeutel ein Handy und ein Zettel.

_Hey Cornelia,_

_das ist eine Spende vom amerikanischen Staat ich hoffe du wirst es nicht gleich verbrennen. Auf dem Handy hab ich dir ein paar Nummern einprogrammiert, darunter meine und die von Lt. Caine. Nächste Woche wirst du übrigens in die High School am Park um die Ecke gehen!_

_Gruß Elyon O'Conner_

„Na gut!", murmelte ich.

Ich suchte mir eine dunkle Jeans raus, die auch nach Jeans aussah, eine weinrote Bluse und einen schwarzen Blazer dazu von den zwei Paar Schuhe nahm ich die schwarzen 7/8 Stiefel. Diese stellte ich neben die Haustüre, danach holte ich den Waschbeutel und machte mich auf die Suche nach dem Bad. Was nicht lange dauerte und einige Zeit später hatte ich mich geduscht, geföhnt, gekämmt und was sonst noch zur täglichen Körperpflege gehört.

Horatio saß bereits in der Küche und las Zeitung. „Na fertig?", fragte er ohne auf zu sehen. Als ich ihm nicht antwortete drehte er sich um und sah mich an. Stumm nickte ich. „Du redest wohl nur wenn du Miss O'Conner beleidigen kannst!", „Ich rede wann ich will!", antwortete ich schroff. „Wie du meinst, trotzdem kommst du mit!", „Wohin?", „In meine Arbeit!"

„Was?"

_Review?_


	4. SonnenStrahl

Die Story ist **keingeswegs **fertig! Ich kenn mich und meinen Schreibstil aber:)

Frohe Weihnachten(nachträglich) und ein gutes neues Jahr!

Nachtengel

* * *

„Cornelia?", rief Horatio, doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn und lief einfach weiter durchs Gebäude.

Ich irrte durch sämtliche Gänge und bald wusste ich nicht mehr wo links und rechts war also nahm ich die Mitte, die Treppe runter und dann rechts.

Stieß die Tür auf und landete na wo?

In der Pathologie.

„Oh Gott!", flüsterte ich und sah gerade zu wie eine dunkelfarbige Frau einen alten Mann aufschnitt. Sie sah auf und direkt in meine geschockten Augen. „Deinen Blick nach bist du nicht dort wo du hin wolltest oder?", fragte sie. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur weg!", „Tut mir Leid hier ist nicht weg! Warte bist du nicht das Mädchen vom Strand?". Etwas blass um die Nase nickte ich und starrte dabei auf den Toten Mann. „Das tut mir Leid!", meinte sie traurig. „Ich bin übrigens Alexx und du?", „Cornelia ...", „Angst?", „Nein, schockiert!", „Wieso?", „Ich weiß nicht, Sie schneiden einfach da einen Mann auf ...", „Um zu erfahren warum er gestorben ist und dann für Gerechtigkeit sorgen!", antwortete sie und lächelte sehr freundlich.

Ohne sie wirklich zu kennen mochte ich diese Frau. Sie hatte etwas Warmes an sich, etwas tröstliches.

„Woran ist er den gestorben?", fragte ich mit neuem Mut und ging auf Alexx zu. „Soll ich es dir zeigen?". Vorsichtig nickte ich. „Dort hinten liegen blaue Kittel, du dürftest zwar dreimal reinpassen, aber das macht nichts! Daneben liegt eine Kiste mit Handschuhen zieh dir welche an!", „Okay".

Kurze Zeit später stand ich neben ihr und sah aus wie ein Schlumpf. Ich hatte mir auch einen der Gummibänder geschnappt und mir die Haare zusammen gebunden. Alexx wog unter dessen eine Leber, glaubte ich zumindest. „Ist das eine Leber?", „Ja und sie ist eindeutig vergrößert!", „Ein Alkohliger also!", folgerte ich. „Richtig!", lächelte sie. „Mal Anfassen?", „Weiß nicht ...", „Komm schon für was hast du die Handschuhe an? Wie willst du etwas lernen wenn du es noch nie in der Hand hattest?", „Ich hab nie gesagt das ich etwas lernen will!", „Doch deine Augen haben die verraten!".

Ich brummte sie grinsend an und tippte mit dem Finger ganz vorsichtig gegen die Leber. „Glitschig!", kommentierte ich bevor ich sie ganz in die Hand nahm. Alexx lachte herzhaft: „Pass auf schonst kriegt sie noch Beine!", „Uah ...", „Du musst die Leber hier rein legen!". Sie drückte die Haut und das ganze Fett des Mannes weg und zeigte auf den leeren Platz. „Ich glaub mir wird schlecht!", flüsterte ich ganz leise. „Dahinten ist ein Waschbecken!", sie deutete auf die andere Seite des Raumes. „Danke geht schon wieder!", murmelte ich, nahm das glitschige Organ und stopfte es mit ekel in den Körper. Am liebsten wäre ich schreiend aus dem Raum gerannt oder hatte mich unter einem der Tische verkrochen, aber allein schon bei dem Gedanken kam ich mir dämlich vor.

„Jetzt kommen die Gedärme!", erklärte sie und zeigte auf die Schlangenwulst unterhalb der Leber und des Magens. Mit ein paar geschickten Schnitten konnte man auch diese herausnehmen. Was ich tun durfte. Wie alles andere wurde auch das gewogen und dann wieder zurückgelegt. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Metzger. Die Lungen waren interessant, als Alexx deren Gewicht hatte machte sie einen Lungenflügel auf und zeigte mir dessen Inhalt. Sie erklärte mir das die Lunge dunkel gefärbt war, aber das lag nicht daran das er rauchte, sondern daran das auch Abgase die Lunge verfärben konnte. Die Aorta ist die größte Ader im ganzen Körper und diese hier war einfach gigantisch wenn man an die kleinen Venen in den Fingern dachte.

Mein Frühstück entleerte sich erst als Alexx den Kopf auf sägte und das Gehirn ein Stück raus rutschte und einiges an durchsichtige Flüssigkeit auch noch raus kam. Weiß wie eine Wand beobachtete ich wie sie die Kugel aus der linken Hirnhälfte holte. „Hat das Großhirn getroffen, ein Wunder das kein Matsch heraus gekommen ist!", erzählte sie seelenruhig während mein Magen sich fast wieder umdrehte. Alexx redete auch mit der Leiche, aber das störte mich kaum, den kurze Zeit später laberte auch ich den Toten zu. Es klingt zwar ziemlich makaber aber dort unten zu sein war einfach genial.

Das klingeln ihres Handy unterbrach sie aber als Alexx mir von ihren Kindern erzählte. Sie zog die Handschuhe aus, warf sie in den Mülleimer und ging hin. „Ja?". Es war kaum zu hören was die andere Person sagte, nur das von Alexx. „Gut ich bin gleich da! ... Ja wieso? ... Sie schaut sie gerade noch mal ein Stück der Lunge von Mr. Ellonas an!", „WAS?", war es jetzt laut und deutlich von niemand anderen als Horatio zu hören.

Nach einem weiteren „Aha" und „Okay", legte sie auf, zog sie ein frisches paar Handschuhe an. „Nun Mr. Ellonas wir machen sie jetzt mal wieder zu wir wollen ja nicht das sie noch krank werden!", erklärte Alexx ruhig und machte sich dran den Körper zu nähen. Ich reichte ihr Nadel und Faden während sie mir erklärte wie man nähte. „So die paar Sachen bringen wir Cal hoch sie wird dann genau sagen können von welcher Kugel die Waffe stammt und danach fahren wir beide zu Horatio. Gibt einen neuen Fall! Ach übrigens er ist nicht begeistert gewesen!", „Das hab ich gehört! Aber dein Kopf ist ja noch dran!", „So schnell verliere ich den auch nicht."

Während ich den Kittel und die Handschuhe zerknüllte und in den Abfalleimer warf deckte Alexx die Leiche mit einem Tuch ab. Sie nahm den Koffer und ich die Tüten mit der Kugel, den Metallsplittern und weiteren undefinierbaren Zeug. Gemeinsam brachten wir das zu Calleigh, die mich frech angrinste und meinte Horatio wäre wütend auf mich weil ich einfach so abgehauen bin. „Na und?", war meine einzigste Antwort bevor wir ins Auto stiegen und zum Tatort fuhren.

Dort wurden wir auch schon von Horatio empfangen.

„Du lässt das Mädchen einen Toten auseinander nehmen während sie Psychisch noch nicht ganz stabil ist?", brüllte er durch halb Miami. „Zufällig steht dieses Mädchen neben dir! Warum so schön umschreiben sag doch gleich das ich einen Knall hab! Gefühlstrampel!", fauchte ich bedrohlich. Wütend machte ich kehrt, den nach dem Alexx und ich ausgestiegen waren hatte ich mich neben sie gestellt. So schnell konnte er gar nicht mehr schauen da war ich schon im Verkehrschaos von Miami verschwunden, aber nicht ohne vorher beinahe überfahren zu werden. Da hatte ich doch glatt einmal an etwas Freude gehabt, mich mit jemand angefreundet da kam er und meinte mir noch Vorschriften zu machen.

Da unten im Keller war ich wenigstens beschäftigt und musste nicht an diesen blöden Armreif und die bescheuerte Legende denken, das war auch der Grund warum man meine Familie getötet hatte. Weil solche geldgeilen Idioten an eine dämliche Legende glauben! Hallo? Das ist eine Legende! Dafür müssen jeden Tag duzende Frauen sterben und meine Mutter und mich wollte er auch noch an diese Leute verkaufen. Ja er glaubte wir wären die Erwählten. So ein Quatsch! Soll noch einer sagen ich wäre durch geknallt, mein Vater übertraf sie alle.

Es war ein langer Weg doch irgendwann, ich weiß nicht wie, stand ich vor dem Strand. Dort verschluckte gerade der Horizont den mächtigen Feuerball. Der Himmel verfärbte sie gelb, teilweise orange, dann aber auch wieder rot. Langsam schritt ich auf das Meer zu, ein paar Meter davor zog ich meine Schuhe und schmiss sie in den kalten Sand. Als ich ins Wasser watete wurde es nicht wie erwartete kälter sonder wärmer! Natürlich der Golfstrom er fließt ja genau hier vorbei. Der sanfte Meerwind umspielte mich und meine Haare flogen umher. Es war schön hier zu stehen, an nichts zu denken.

Wie lang ich hier stand?

Ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Nein, ehrlich.

Ich merkte nicht wie sich jemand neben mich stellte. „Weißt du noch ich hab dir von meinen zwei Kindern erzählt Mark und Elizabeth. Ich bin mir sicher Liz würde sich über einen Besuch von dir freuen. Du könntest auch bei uns übernachten. Mit 18 ist sie nur 1/2 Jahre älter als du! Hast du Lust?", fragte Alexx. „Meinst du das ernst?", zaghaft sah ich sich an.

„Natürlich!", lächelte sie.


	5. NochNicht

An Dragon: Tja, ich würde sagen jede Story Hauptfigur hat seinen eigen Geschmack ...Ja die Sache mit der Legende da rangel ich mit mir selber noch entweder ich mach des ein bisschen unlogisch oder ich streich die Sache. Mir fehlt nämlich im Moment ein Ende und den Grund des Mordes. Naja so im Hinterkopf hab ich es schon, aber irgendwie krieg ich es nicht auf ein Word Dokument! Zu deiner Freude kommt es schneller als das alte!

Oh und noch etwas jetzt wird es dann langsam spannend. Dieses Kapitel ist noch 'normal' aber wartet nur ab mein kleines Hirn brütet da was gefährliches aus!

Nachtengel

* * *

**5. NochNicht**

Alexx ruhige Stimme weckte mich am nächsten Morgen.

Gemeinsam machten wir uns fertig, damit meine ich aber Liz und mich. Wir verstanden uns wirklich gut. Sie ist eine sehr fröhliche Person immer für alles offen und in Not tröstet sie einen. Ihr Bruder Mark ist ein ganz wilder, aber niedlich wenn er sich aufregt.

Mit einem Witz auf den Lippen kniffen wir uns gegenseitig auf dem Weg zum Bad und fluteten es auch noch. Zu unseren Pech verdonnerte Alexx uns dazu alles aufzuwischen. Murrend taten wir diese auch. Als wir beide fertig waren, auch mit waschen (wobei Liz meinen Kopf ins volle Waschbecken tauchte, darauf stellte ich sie unter die eiskalte Dusche), setzten wir uns an den Frühstückstisch.

Auf den Weg zur Arbeit brachte Alexx Liz und Mark zur Schule und ich fuhr weiter zum CSI Gebäude. „Und hat es dir gefallen?", fragte die Pathologin. „Ja, sehr! Liz ist wirklich nett, genau so wie du!", lächelte ich sie an. „Das freut mich, dennoch musst du zu Horatio, aber vielleicht darf Liz mal bei ihm übernachten?", „Ja!", „Du Conny wegen gestern Horatio hat sich nur sorgen gemacht das war nicht böse gemeint!", „Naja, ich weiß, aber es hat mir Spaß gemacht!", „So?", „Klar, sonst hätte ich mich öfters übergeben!". Alexx lachte herzhaft bevor sie mir antwortete: „So kann man das auch sehen! Trotzdem solltest du dich entschuldigen und er natürlich auch, aber das habe ich im schon gesagt! Ach da fällt mir ein magst du tanzen?", „Klar, in Deutschland war hab ich Jazz Dance gemacht!", „Wie wäre es wenn die Elisabeth einmal mitnimmt? Sie hat jeden Mittwoch um fünf Uhr!", „Wirklich? Das wird immer besser!", „Ich hol nehm dich dann heute von der Arbeit gleich mit, wir holen dann noch Liz ab sonst wirst du dich dort wohl hoffnungslos verirren!", „Gut!", „Aber die Sache hat einen Haken!", „Ach das wusste ich!"

„Frieden mit Horatio das ist die Bedingung!", „Na gut ...", murmelte ich. Für etwas tanzen würde ich alles tun, selbst wenn ich über meinen eigenen Schatten und Ego springen musste. Gedankenlos schaute ich aus dem Fenster und sah den hastigen Menschen zu, den Autos, den Schulkindern und alle Menschen die da draußen noch waren. Diese Scheibe trennte mich von ihnen und darüber war ich froh. Viele Menschen machen mir Angst, sehr viel Angst.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und wir waren da, gemächlich stiegen wir aus und Alexx brachte mich zu Calleigh, da Horatio und Eric unterwegs waren. Alexx ging wieder in Pathologie, diesmal aber folgte ich ihr nicht, ich wollte weiteren Ärgern vermeiden. Das erstemal seit Wochen. Zu meinem Leidwesen war die Arbeit, in meinen Augen, stink langweilig. Cal hatte eine Leidenschaft für Waffen, die ich ganz und gar nicht verstand. „Was ist an Waffen so toll?", fragte ich sie, als Cal gerade eine auseinander legte. „Ich finde sie faszinierend!", „Faszinierend? Findest du das auch wenn jemand damit getötet wird?", „Das nicht, aber manchmal dienen sie zum Schutz!", „Trotzdem stirbt jemand!", „Lieber er als ich!", „Das ist eine Weltansicht!". Calleigh stöhnte etwas genervt und sah auf. „Hör mal Waffen sind mein Hobby! Hast du den keines?", „Tanzen, La Cross und Capoera!", „Siehst du Capoera ist eine Kampfsportart damit kannst du auch Menschen verletzten oder töten!", „Aber es ist mehr wie ein Tanz!", „Dennoch eine Kampfsportart!", „Sie dient zu Verteidigung und ist nicht zum töten gedacht! Waffen aber schon!", „Okay, der Punkt geht an dich! Trotzdem ist das nur ein Hobby! Ich bin keine Irre die jeden nieder schießt nur weil es Spaß macht!".

Schweigen nickte ich und Cal wendete sich wieder der Pistole zu.

Als ich aus dem Fenster sah bemerkte ich dass die Sonne bereits unterging. Wie schnell doch die Zeit verging. Still beobachtete wie der Horizont den rot glühenden Feuerball verschluckte und die Hochhäuser lange Schatten warfen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde mir auch das zu öde und ich nahm den Hocker mit den Rollen und fuhr damit gelangweilt durchs Labor und jedes Mal wenn Cal aufsah zog ich Grimassen. Sie schmiss sich jedes Mal weg und bekam vor lachen sogar einmal Bauchweh.

„Hey Cal warum lachst du so?", fragte Eric als er rein stürmte. Sie zeigte aber nur auf mich und Eric musste unwirklich grinsen. „Okay das erklärt einiges! Du bist Cornelia nicht war?", „Es gibt viele Cornelias aber ich bin definitiv eine davon!", lächelte ich. „Horatio ist auf dem Weg in die Pathologie er ging davon aus das du bei Alexx bist was mich gleich zu der Frage bringt warum du hier bist?", „Wollte es nicht noch weiter aus reizen wegen gestern und so, deswegen bin ich hier fast vor langweile gestorben, falls man daran überhaupt sterben kann!", „Ganz bestimmt nicht!", lachte Eric. „Komm mit!", fuhr er fort als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Er brachte mich zu einem Büro, Horatios wie er mir auf dem Weg erklärte. Er erzählte auch das Horatio den ganzen Tag schon unausstehlich war, wahrscheinlich weil ich zweimal weggelaufen bin und ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte. Als wir dort ankamen meinte Eric noch ich sollte hier warten er müsse noch etwas mit Cal bereden. Warten schon wieder WARTEN. Argh.

Brummend setzte ich mich in Horatios Bürostuhl und drehte mich ständig im Kreis. Hoffentlich schaff ich es danach noch einigermaßen aufrecht zu gehen und nicht mich in die nächste Zimmerpflanze zu übergeben. Ein „Macht's Spaß?" unterbrach meine provisorisches Karussell, während ich den Stuhl stoppte drehte sich jedes erdenkliche Organ weitere. „Ist eine willkommene Abwechslung im Gegensatz zum ganzen nichts tun!", antwortete ich etwas schwanken in der Stimme. „Du siehst aus als hättest du 2 Promille!", „So schlecht ist mir auch!", „Aber diesmal ganz bestimmt nicht auf mich!". Erst jetzt hörte sich die Umwelt auf zu drehen und vor mir stand niemand anderes als Horatio. „Keine Sorge ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen!", beruhigte ich ihn.

„Ich hab jetzt Feierabend wie wäre es mit einem Italiener?", „Okay!", stimmte ich zu und sprang auf kippte aber im gleichen Moment um. Grinsend beugte sich Horatio über mich. „Halt den Mund! Sag einfach nichts!", knurrte ich. Er sagte auch nichts dazu und reichte mir einfach die Hand. Missmutig ergriff ich sie, er zog mich hoch und nach dem sich der Schwindel gelegt hatte konnte ich so einigermaßen wieder stehen. „Das mach ich nie wieder!", brummte ich und sah den Stuhl hasserfüllt an. „Der Stuhl kann wohl am wenigsten dafür!", grinste Horatio.

„Ähm ich wollte mich noch für gestern entschuldigen ...", fing ich zögerlich an. „Also es tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte nicht das man mir Vorschriften macht! Ich meine der Nachmittag mit Alexx hat Spaß gemacht. Ich weiß das klingt makaber, aber ich konnte vergessen und das versuche ich so oft wie es geht. Es den allgemeinen Schmerz!", „Ich hab gestern wohl auch ein wenig über reagiert und dafür hat mich Alexx schon zu Recht gestaucht! Weißt ich hatte nie eine richtige Familie, meine Mutter wurde erschossen und mein Bruder angeblich erstochen, aber da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Meinen Vater habe ich nie gekannt! Ist nicht schön alles zu verlieren das weiß ich!", erzählte er mit trauriger Stimme.

Eine Weile schwiegen wir uns an.

„Komm lass uns etwas vom Italiener holen und wir essen dann zu Hause!", lächelte er. „Gut!", meinte ich und als wir Daheim ankamen, packten wir das Essen aus und ich fiel gleich darüber her. „Alexx hat erzählt du willst mit Liz tanzen gehen?", „Ja, wenn ich darf schon!", „Darfst du wenn du nicht mehr wegläufst sondern darüber redest! Den so etwas wird dich immer verfolgen du solltest es akzeptieren!", „Das will ich nicht ...

... noch nicht!"

_Review?_


	6. SchattenJagd

Okay, also diesmal hat es wieder länger gedauert und hab deinen Vorschlag auch beherzigt! Also Dragon ich hab sie jetzt mehrmals durch gelesen, aber das heißt nicht das sie ohne Fehler ist! Ich kann es nur hoffen!

Nachtengel

* * *

**6. SchattenJagd**

Es war mal wieder einer der Tage an denen man am besten nicht aufsteht.

In der Schule, die ich seit einer Woche besuchte, lief schief was schief laufen kann und schließlich vergaß Horatio mich vom tanzen ab zu holen. Ich wäre ja gerne bei Liz mit gefahren, aber die war heute krank. Etwas mies gelaunt griff ich nach meinem Handy wählte Horatios Nummer, aber nach dem dritten Tuten schaltete sich mein Handy ab. Akku leer.

Ich war kurz davor es gegen die nächste Wand zu schleudern.

Miami ist nicht gerade die sicherste Stadt in der Nacht. Wütend auf mich selbst und den Rest der Welt machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause, dank Liz hatte ich einen Wie-komme-ich-Heim-in-einer-Stadt-die-ich-nicht-kenne Crashkurs hinter mir. Spärliche Straßenlampen erleuchteten die Umgebung und nur selten fuhr ein Auto an mir vorbei. Die Häuser waren heruntergekommen und mit Farbe besprüht. Das wohl schlimmste Viertel der ganzen Stadt und es kam mir so vor als wäre ich in einem dieser Gangsterfilme. Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt dass ich gelegentlich Paranoid bin? Nein? Okay, jetzt ist so eine Situation.

Ich beschleunigte meinen Gang um einiges, mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Bauchgegend rannte ich schon fast durch die Straßen. „Hey Puppe hast du ne Kippe?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme aus einer Seitengasse. Vor Schreck schrie ich auf und stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts. „Nein ... nein!", keuchte ich und sprintete ohne weiter auf die Person zu achten um die nächste Ecke. Mein Adrenalinspiegel sprengte inzwischen die Skala und mein Herz schien sich in meine Kniekehlen verkrochen zu haben die auch schrecklich zitterten.

Alles, aber auch alles erinnerte mich daran.

Tränen rannen an meine Wangen hinunter als ich wieder die Bilder sah und meinen kleinen Bruder den ich nicht beschützen konnte. Das so fröhliche Lachen meiner Mutter, aber auch der tadelnde Blick wenn mein großer Bruder und ich uns mal wieder gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen. Wie ich das alles vermisste. Nicht mal an ihrer Beerdigung konnte ich teilnehmen weil ich hier festsaß, in einem Land, einer Stadt die ich nicht kannte.

Schritte rissen mich aus den Gedanken und angstvoll sah ich mich um. Eine schwarze vermummte Gestalt kam auf mich zu und nur weil die Männer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren um mich zu töten hieß das noch lange nicht das dies auch so bleibt. Mein Sportlehrer wäre stolz auf mich gewesen wenn er gesehen hätte wie schnell ich rennen konnte wenn es um mein leben ging. Doch ich konnte nicht so schnell wie ich wollte da mich mein Rucksack mit meiner Sportkleidung mich hinderte.

Als ich hörte wie Schüsse an den Wänden abprallten legte ich einen Zahn zu. Ich lief auf die andere Straßenseite und klopfte an eine der Türen. „Bitte machen sie auf!", schrie ich, doch nichts tat sich. Verzweifelt rannte ich weiter und brüllte weiter um Hilfe, aber niemand kam. Meine Lungen brannten wie Feuer, die Wangen glühten und mein Herz brach wohl sämtliche Rekorde und pumpte mein Blut in einer Wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Körper. Ich spürte wie das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschte und wie auch meine Beine langsamer wurden. Ich betete inständig zu Gott, Allah, Horus, Isis, Zeus, egal wer auch immer und hoffte mir würde jemand helfen, aber kein Erzengel, kein Ritter auf einem weißen Pferd oder ein Pharao erschien um mir zu helfen.

Eine Kugel schoss mit einem lauten Knall in die Mülltonne, an der ich vorbei rannte und verfehlte mich nur knapp. Vor mir tat sich eine Kreuzung auf und mit einer scharfen Rechtskurve bog ich ab. So schnell mich meine Füße noch tragen konnten und sie wurden jede Sekunde langsamer, lief ich über eine Brücke und aus den Augenwinkel konnte ich auch schon meinen Verfolger sehen. Ich zog meine Arme aus den Schlaufen des Rucksacks und lies ihn achtlos fallen. Meine einzigste Chance ihn noch zu entkommen war der Fluss unter mir der laut Liz ins Meer mündete. Mit einem Satz sprang ich über das Geländer und klatschte laut ins Wasser.

Meine Kleidung saugte sich sofort voll Wasser und ich sank wie ein Stein, aber auch die Kälte des Flusses lähmte mich, es war immerhin Dezember. So langsam aber sicher wurde die Luft knapp, ich strampelte mit ganzer Kraft und erreichte schließlich die Oberfläche. Ich schnappte so gut ich konnte nach Luft, aber es schmerzte wie glühende Kohlen in meiner Lunge. Die nassen Sachen zogen mich wieder unter Wasser, zu meinem Glück den im nächsten Moment sah ich wie Kugeln eintauchten. Eine traf mich in den Arm und vor Schreck atmete ich aus. Die Wunde brannte und ich drückte meinen anderen Arm darauf. Mit meinen Füßen versuchte ich noch einmal an die Oberfläche zu kommen, aber sie war so weit entfernt.

Noch ein letztes Mal durchbrach ich sie holte tief Luft und wurde dann von der Dunkelheit des Flusses verschluckt. Alles verschwamm, mir wurde schwindelig und es nichts in der Nähe das mich hätte halten können. Ein Teil von mir wehrte sich innerlich noch wie ein kleines Kind. Stampfte mit den Füßen, tobte und schrie laut: „ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN! SCHWING DEINEN HINTERN HOCH!". Doch jedes Mal wenn ich es versuchte machte mein Körper mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ich konnte mich kaum noch bewegen alles schmerzte so fürchterlich. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, da verstummte das Kind und ich lies mich von der Strömung treiben, ins tiefe nichts.

Eine Sekunde wurde zur Ewigkeit und in dieser Ewigkeit sah ich mir noch mal mein Leben an ganz langsam, ganz genau, aber ohne mich später daran zu erinnern was ich gesehen habe. Hatte ich einen Gedanken so verschwand er im gleichen Moment in dem er gekommen war.

„_Komm schon lass deine Tochter ihn mal probieren!"_

Hörte ich eine Stimme in meinen Kopf, seine Stimme, die des Mannes der auch so viele anderen Menschen auf den Gewissen hat.

_Fasziniert sah mein jüngeres Ich auf das goldene Armband in das sieben Edelsteine eingearbeitet waren hinab, dass ich um das Handgelenk hatte. Die Regenbogensplitter eine uralte Legende, ein Mythos, doch diese Männer holten ihn zurück._

Hätte ich weinen können so würde ich jetzt Tränen für die Toten Männer, Frauen und Kinder vergießen, aber das konnte ich nicht.

_Frauen aus armen Ländern wurden aus einem Container getrieben und in die Mitte des Raumes getrieben. Zwei Männer legten immer das Armband an und hofften dass es sich schloss, aber nichts tat sich. Als sie mit allen Frauen durch waren kamen weitere Männer und schossen sie alle nieder. Ängstlich klammerte mein jüngeres Ich an meine Mutter und betrachtete mit glasigen Augen die Situation. „Warum?", „Weil sie zu viel Wissen!", antwortete der Anführer der Männer._

All diese Menschen sterben für einen Mythos. Das ist nicht gerecht!

_Zögerlich legte ich es um und das Schloss des Armbandes rastete ein. Ich wusste nicht was das für ein Gefühl war. Freude? Trauer? „Und passt es?", fragte der Mann. „Nein!", antwortete ich schnell und wie auf Befehl löste sich das Band und viel zu Boden. „Pass doch auf!", brüllte dieser, „Das Armband ist von unschätzbaren Wert! Es hieß Nofretete trug es und bekam somit ewige Schönheit und Macht!". Verständnislos sah ich ihn an. Dafür tötet er all diese Menschen nur weil sie von einer Legende wissen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf, hob es auf und tatsächlich auf der Innenseite waren Symbole eingraviert._

Zwei starke Hände zogen mich aus dem Wasser und als nächste blickte ich in zwei braune Augen. „Hey kleine ertränken würde ich mich erst später!", „Hey, Jack schau mal ihr Arm!", „Okay, sorry du wolltest nicht ertrinken sondern wurdest angeschossen? Was hast du den verbrochen?", „Nichts!", krächzte ich und hustete, gleich darauf kam ein Schwall Wasser aus meinem Mund.

„Für nichts siehst du aber ganz schön übel aus!", grinste er mich schief an und hob mich hoch. „Hey lass das!", fauchte ich ihn an. „Mal ganz ehrlich du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich dich mit einer Schusswunde hier liegen lassen?", „Ich kann schon selber auf mich aufpassen! Lass los!", „Klar kannst du das!", lachte er und hielt mich nur noch fester. Aber mir fehlte die Kraft mich zu wehren und so döste ich ihn seinen Armen. Nach einer Weile stoppte er und Stimmen wurden laut. „Hey Mann was hast du den da?", „Eine tropfnasse wilde Miezekatze!", „Hm, nett wo hast du die her?", „Aus dem Fluss! Hey Dax komm mal her du hast schon mehrere Kugel aus uns raus geholt, da kannst du auch diese holen!".

Am liebsten hätte ich laut geschrieben und getrampelt und mich gegen den möchte gern Arzt gewehrt, doch die erlösende Ohnmacht war schneller.


	7. HeimKehr

So da bin ich wieder! _smile_

An frlsmilla: Ja, ungewöhnlich ist das Kapitel, aber tatsache ist das man keinen medizinischen Abschluss benötigt um in der Pathologie zu helfen. (Laut Ducky) Thx für Review.

An Nachtigall: _auf pc draufhau_ So jetzt geht er wieder! Klar gibt es ne spannende Fortsetzung, aber nach so viel Spannung braucht mein Kopf erst einmal eine Pause.

An Dragon: Ja ja ... wer weiß ... Ich sollte wohl noch "Geheinmisvoll" als Genre zu der Story angeben. Natürlich werd ich deine Fragen so gut ich kann beantworten um aber schon einmal vor zu greifen. Nein, es gibt keine Standpauke schließlich hat Horatio Conny vergessen nicht anderst herum. Aba es kommt noch eine aus Conny zu, also ne Standpauke aber wann die ist...

Lg

Nachengel

**6.HeimKehr**

Mein Schädel dröhnte und mein Arm brannte.

Guten Morgen liebe Welt wie lieb ich dich doch hab und wie sehr musst du mich hassen um mir das an zu tun!

Stöhnend setzte ich mich auf und öffnete vorsichtig meine Augen! Ja, nichts überstürzen! Mein Arm fühlte sich seltsam an, so taub.

„Nicht so hastig!", hörte ich eine Stimme.

„Keine Sorge ich habe nicht vor noch einmal einen Marathon zu laufen!", knurrte ich bedrohlich. „Oh unsere Miezi ist schlecht gelaunt!", „Ich bin mir sicher du wärst nicht besser drauf in meiner Situation! Ganz sicher!", fauchte ich und sah in das Gesicht eine farbigen Mannes, nein eher Jugendlichen. Stöhnend sah ich zu meinen Arm der leblos an der Seite hing. „Wir mussten dich betäuben!", klärte er mich auf. „Hä? Mit was und wieso?", „Zack hat ein bisschen Morphium von seinen letzten Krankenhausaufenthalt mitgehen lassen.", „WAS?", „Ja, denn als Dax die Kugel raus holen wollte hast du dich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt!", „Ich dachte ich war Ohnmächtig?", „Warst du auch!", „Aha"

„Ach ich bin übrigens Jack!", stellte er sich vor und lächelte verschmilzt. „Cornelia.", „Freut mich! Das ist Dax", er zeigte auf den Mann mir gegenüber, der auf einem Sessel saß und rauchte. Er sah auf und nickte mir zu. „Zack ist gerade nicht da und das ist Josh!", er deutete auf den Mann der auf und ab lief und dabei mit dem Kopf nickte. Wir befanden uns in einem heruntergekommenen Wohnung, alles alt, verdreckt und staubig, aber es erfüllte noch seinen Zweck nämlich ein Dach über den Kopf.

Alle drei waren Farbige also wahrscheinlich auch Zack. „Ihr seit so was wie ne Gang nicht?", fragte ich zögerlich. Jack nickte und setzte sich auf die alte Couch auf der ich lag bzw. jetzt saß. „Aber nur eine kleine!", lächelte er, „Und keine die sich ständig mit anderen Gangs rumschlagt, na ja, doch aber nur selten.". Misstrauisch sah ich ihn an. „Was?", „Muss ich nicht wirklich glauben oder?", „Ähm, nein!", grinste er schief. „Okay, aber ich muss jetzt gehen!"

Schnell schlug ich die verdreckte Wolldecke weg und stand auf. Schlechte Idee. Mein Kreislauf hasst mich. Schwankend fiel ich wieder zurück genau in Jacks Arme. „Hör zu Miezi ..", „Cornelia!", „Ist ja egal auf jeden Fall ist es noch nicht gut wenn du aufstehst!". „Aber ich muss zu Horatio!", verteidigte ich mein Handeln. „Und der wohnt wo?", „Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", „Was hat den das damit zu tun?", „Sag einfach!", „So um die Mittagszeit! Wieso?", „Dann muss ich ins CSI Miami", „WAS?", schrieen alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Ja!", nickte ich seelenruhig.

„Jack was hast du da gefischt?", fragte Josh. „Ne, nasse verletzte mit CSI Beziehungen Miezekatze.", „Ohje!", stöhnte Dax. „Du erwartest jetzt aber nicht das wir dich da hin bringen?", „Ich bin noch nicht lange genug in freier Wildbahn um mich hier aus zu kennen, wäre also schon ganz nett!", „Man ich sag dir jetzt bist du uns einen großen Gefallen schuldig!", seufzte Jack, stand auf und zog mich dabei mit hoch.

Ich musste mich an ihm festhalten, da mir wieder schwindlig wurde. Dax warf seine Kippe auf den Boden und ging zur Tür. Josh ging ebenfalls zur Tür und trat als erster raus. Jack blieb bei mir und half mir auf meinen Puddingfüßen zu stehen. Treppensteigen erwies sich schwieriger als geplant und kurzerhand trug mich Jack Huckepack. Verärgert über meinen schwachen Körper zog ich eine Schnute während mein Kopf auf Jacks Schultern ruhte.

Auf den Straßen von Miami war wie immer reichliches treiben, egal wie man dieses Wort jetzt versteht, aber ich glaube es passt in jeder Situation dazu, wenn manches auch nicht ganz so öffentlich ist. Ohne einen auch nur zu berühren liefen sie durch die Menschenmassen. Nicht überall waren so viele Menschen, doch wir liefen größten Teils am Strand entlang und dort waren nun mal alle Touristen. Die heiße Mittagssonne röstete mich sprichwörtlich ich frage mich warum die Touristen das auch noch freiwillig machen und sich darüber auch noch freuen. Ich tat es auf jeden Fall NICHT.

Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, aber endlich standen wir vor dem großen Gebäude.

Josh und Dax warteten draußen.

Jack musste mich zwangsläufig begleiten da ich immer noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen war. „Lass mich runter!", fauchte ich ihn an, aber er ignorierte mich. „Bitte!", flehte ich. Dann ohne Vorwarnung lies er einfach los. Vor Schreck schrie ich kurz auf landete aber auf meinen Beinen. „Hättest du mich nicht warnen können!", knurrte ich. Er rollte mit den Augen und schob mich einfach rein. Wütend versuchte ich ihn mit meinen Augen zu töten. Klappte leider nicht.

Zögernd betrat ich das Gebäude. Ich wusste ja nicht was mit dort erwartete. Aber bestimmt keiner der mich niederschießt! Mit mehr Mut bei diesem Gedanken ging ich zum Aufzug während Jack mir unsicher folgte. Er war sichtlich froh als sie die Aufzugtüren schlossen. „Glaubst hier drin ist es besser?", fragte ich ihn als ich sein erleichtertes Gesicht sah. „Ein wenig …", „Wart ab bist wir oben sind da wimmelt es nur so von Polizisten und Wissenschaftlern!", „Na toll!", brummte Jack missmutig.

„Wird schon nicht so schlimm!", lächelte ich ihm aufmunternd zu. Ich wischte mir mit einer Hand die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Trotz das ich fast gar nicht gelaufen bin und überhaupt höchstens seit zwei Stunden wach war fühlte ich mich wie erschlagen. Eines wusste ich sicher! Horatios Wohnung würde ich nur noch schlafend erreichen!

Als sich die Türen öffneten stolperte ich mehr heraus als dass ich ging. Jack war sofort wieder neben mir und wollte eine Diskussion anfangen. „Ich trag dich jetzt und Schluss im Bus!", „Kommt gar nicht in Tüte!", „Glaubst du!", „Pass auf ich könnte ganz laut schreien und dann hättest du ein Problem!", „Ha ich hab gar nichts gemacht!", „Das Morphium!", „Das wagst du nicht!", „Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?", „Argh!", knurrte er und gab sich geschlagen.

„CORNELIA!", rief eine wohlbekannte Stimme durch die halbe Abteilung. Freudig drehte ich mich zu hier um. „Alexx!", lächelte ich erleichtert. Sie stockte kurz. Kein Wunder so wie ich aussah. Zersaustes Haar, zerrissenes Oberteil und total schmutzig. Trotzdem stand sie keine Minute später neben mir und drückte mich Ordentlich. „Hey! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht! Horatio hat schon den ganzen Bezirk absuchen lassen! Zwei Tage wo wars … Was ist mit deinem Arm?", fragte sie perplex als sie den schmutzigen Verband sah.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen und Jack eine Standpauke halten warum er mir nicht gesagt hatte dass ich so lange Ohnmächtig war, aber er war bereits verschwunden. Noch verwirrter sah sich Alexx um. „Wenn suchst du?", „Jack.", „Wer ist Jack?", „Er hat mich aus dem Fluss gefischt und gerettet!", erklärte ich ihr. „Ich wollte mich noch bei ihm bedanken!", „Nun ja er scheint es vor zu ziehen unerkannt zu bleiben! So und nun musst du mir erzählen was passiert ist!", drängte sie.

„Na ja viel zu sagen gibt es da nicht!", fing ich an und erzählte alles haargenau.

Alexx schwieg die ganze Zeit und ihr Gesicht wurde immer besorgter. Ich wusste dass sie mich am liebsten über den Hintergrund des Mordes meiner Familie gelöchert hätte aber sie tat es nicht und darüber war ich froh. „Das musst du unbedingt Horatio erzählen! Ich bring dich schnell in sein Büro und komme dann gleich wieder okay?"

Ich nickte stumm.

Kurze Zeit später saß ich wieder auf meinen geliebten drehbaren Bürostuhl und lehnte mich müde an. „Bin gleich wieder da!", rief Alexx beim raus gehen. Die Stille und das Gefühl der Sicherheit machten mich Müde sehr Müde. Als Alexx wieder herein kam war ich schon fast eingeschlafen, aber als sie mir den alten Verband abnahm war ich wieder wach. Sie schmunzelte als sie die Naht sah, sagte aber nichts, stattdessen desinfizierte sie die Wunde noch mal. Ich schaute sie böse an denn es brannte fürchterlich. Danach verband sie meinen Arm noch ordentlich und zwar mit einem frischen Verband.

Ich hatte Calleigh gar nicht bemerkt wie sie eintrat erst als sie das Wort ergriff. „Oh man bin ich froh dass es dir halbwegs gut geht!", freute sie sich sichtlich, „Horatio ist schon ganz verrückt geworden! Oh und hier sind frische Sachen! Sie werden dir zwar zu groß sein, aber das ist immer noch besser als die schmutzigen". Sie wedelte mit ein paar Klamotten in der Luft herum. „Ich habe Calleigh gebeten dir ein paar Sachen zu leihen da ich ja weiß das sie immer was im Büro hat!", klärte die Pathologin mich auf.

Und Calleigh behielt Recht ihre Sachen waren mir wirklich zu groß, aber sie waren frisch.

Inzwischen war ich so erschöpft das meine Augen schon gar nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Ich hörte noch wie Calleigh den Raum verlies nur Alexx blieb bei mir und darüber war ich erleichtert. Hier war ich sicher.

Erst Horatios herein stürmen lies mich zusammen zucken. Auch Alexx schreckte hoch, sie schien wohl auch gedöst zu haben. Der Raum war in rotes Licht getaucht und so nahm ich an das es bereits Abend war. „Warum hat mir keiner früher bescheit gesagt?", fragte er ärgerlich und sah Alexx an. „Weil ich mich zuerst um Cornelia gekümmert habe und da ist es einfach untergegangen! Tut mir Leid!", seufzte sie. Horatio wirkte immer noch leicht säuerlich sagte aber nichts mehr stattdessen kam er zu mir. „Bin ich froh dass es dir gut geht!", lächelte er und nahm mich in den Arm.

Glücklich erwiderte ich seine Umarmung und jetzt gab es keine Zweifel mehr.

Jetzt war ich in Sicherheit.

Eigentlich hatte ich noch vorgehabt „Hi" oder „Hallo" zu sagen aber vorher schlief ich erleichtert in seinen Armen ein.

Ohne eine Albtraum zu haben.

_unauffällig auf den knopf da unten zeig_


	8. My Story, my Tears

Nein, es dauert nicht mehr so lange. Hab letzte Woche am Dienstag so etwas wie die Erleuchtung gehabt. Was es damit auf sich hat sag ich aber nicht:)

An Knuddelsunny: Vielen Dank fürs Review. Nein, dauert nicht so lang!

An Nachtigall: Da freust dich nicht nur du! Ich liebe Reviews! Ja ja Stress ... bin jetzt in der Abschlussklasse, das beudetet richtig viel Stress!

An Frl-Smilla: Miezekatze ist der Spitzname für meine Katze (ich nen sie aber auch "Miezi" oder "Katzi"). Nein, nein nein! Die Erleuchtung hat mir geholfen ... OHHHHHMMMMMMMM

Tadaaaaaaa!

Nächste Kapitel!

Lg

Nachtengel

**7. My Story, my Tears**

Unruhig tigerte ich auf und ab.

Zwar hatte ich immer noch das Gefühl als hätte mich ein LKW geplättet, aber immer hin war ich wach und LEBENDIG. Ich war froh dass ich alleine in meinem Zimmer war, denn das was ich gerade tat oder eher in dem Moment war nennt man in Fachkreisen Schizophrenie.

Den da gab es ein gutes Gewissen, ein schlechtes Gewissen, den Sarkasmus, das Verletzte und mich. Eine wirklich tolle und einzigartige Mischung die mir mehr Probleme bereitet als der schmerzende Arm. Eine Diskussion mit mir selber sieht ungefähr so aus:

Gutes Gewissen: Wir müssen es ihm erzählen!

Schlechtes Gewissen: Wir müssen gar nichts!

Sarkasmus: Ich zieh aus.

Verletzte: Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe! Die Welt ist so Scheiße!

Ich: Und was soll ich jetzt tun?

So geht das schon den halben Tag. Kein Ergebnis. Die eine Seite sagt ich soll die zukünftigen Opfer beschützen, die andere ist … ach Frau! Verzweifelt setzte ich mich auf das Bett und stütze meinen Kopf mit den Händen. Oh, da fällt mir ein ich habe die Angst vergessen. Nur so nebenbei erwähnt. Wäre es nur das! Seit gestern klebt das Jugendamt wieder an Horatio und verlangt meine Herausgabe. Ich komme mir schon vor wie eine freiwillige Geisel.

Von draußen waren schon die lauten Stimmen zu hören. Horatio hatte mich auf mein Zimmer geschickt, aber das würde nichts ändern. Denn wenn die beiden da draußen so weiter machen weiß ganz Miami bald bescheit.

Mit gespaltenen Gedanken wiegte ich meinen Kopf hin und her. Wog die Gefahren ab und vielleicht das gute was dann passieren würde. Wie viele Menschen dann vielleicht weiterleben könnten. Oh, da war es schon wieder! Das ‚vielleicht'. Ich schüttelte um dieses dämliche Hirngespinst los zu werden, das mich befiehl. Das ‚könnte', ‚wenn' und ‚vielleicht'. So viel Zweifel auf einem Haufen, das kann ja nicht gut laufen.

Ich atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus.

Entschlossen, nein, verzweifelt öffnete ich die Türe und späte in den Gang von Horatios Wohnung hinaus. Vorsichtig tappte ich ins Wohnzimmer wo Miss Schroll, Horatio und inzwischen auch meinen Psychotante stritten. Wo kommt die auf einmal her? Sofort wünschte ich mir meinen Backstein wieder in die Hand. Keiner der drei bemerkte ich wie ich mich auf einen Stuhl im Küchenbereich setzte.

„Horatio?", fragte ich, aber er hörte nicht. Typisch Mann! „Horatio?", fragte ich lauter. Nichts. „Der Backstein … der Backstein …", murmelte ich. „HORATIO!", rief ich nun. Alle drehten sich um. Sofort verschwand Horatios verärgertes Gesicht, kein Wunder, ich saß ja auch mit angezogenen Knien und Hundetreuem Blick auf dem Stuhl.

„Es ist nicht gut wenn du jetzt hier bist. Es gibt einiges was ich hier noch klären muss!", lächelte er ein wenig gezwungen. Ich nickte verständnisvoll. „Ich muss dir was erzählen …", fing ich zögerlich an. Er sah dass es ernst war, denn ich senkte meinen Blick und zog meine Beine näher an mich heran. Keiner rührte sie von ihnen, aber mir wäre es lieber wenn die zwei unerwünschten sie verziehen würden.

Jetzt war ich richtig aufgewühlt und wenn ich nicht bald irgendetwas zum drücken in der Hand habe zerquetsche ich meine eigenen Finger. So stand ich auf und setzte mich auf die Couch. Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und drückte es ganz fest an mir, nur um irgendetwas zu haben um nicht zu fallen. Ich wusste dass alle Blicke immer noch auf mir lagen und so begann ich zu erzählen. Mit einem Blick der über das Unendliche weit hinausging.

„Es fing alles an als mein Vater ein Haus kaufte. Wir haben einen Kredit aufgenommen und da er gut verdiente war es kein Problem. Meine Mutter arbeitete ja auch und da gibt es noch die Eigenheimzulage bei uns in Deutschland oder zumindest gab es die da noch. Am Anfang lief alles gut, aber die Wirtschaft machte vieles kaputt. Auch die Firma meines Vaters. Bald hatten wir kein Geld mehr und gehörten zu vielen Arbeitslosen. Der Staat zwang uns das Haus zu verkaufen, aber wir hatten immer noch Schulden die wir ab bezahlen mussten.

Um schnell an viel Geld zu kommen wurde mein Vater ein Krimineller.

Zu erst wusste keiner von uns was, aber als das erste Mal die Polizei bei uns auftauchte und fragte wo das viele Geld den plötzlich herkomme wurde ich stutzig. Nur ich. Denn wie sich später heraus stellte wusste meine Mutter schon davon, mein kleiner Bruder war noch zu jung dafür und mein großer war kaum daheim. Er hatte viele kleine Jobs um uns so gut wie möglich zu helfen.

Die Polizei konnte meinem Vater nichts nachweisen und damit sie die Spur verlieren sind wir nach Amerika gegangen. Ich habe zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch schon herum geschnüffelt um mir einen Überblick zu verschaffen, was mein Vater da eigentlich tat.

Drogenhandel,

Menschenhandel

und ein bescheuerter Mythos.

Als ich das raus gefunden hatte habe ich aufgehört mit meinem Vater zu sprechen. Ich habe ihn restlos ignoriert. Meinen kleinen Bruder habe auch so gut wie möglich von ihm abgeschottet. Bin viel mit ihm spazieren gegangen, war auch oft am Strand mit ihm. Aber etwas muss schief gelaufen sein. Einer seiner Partner lud uns zum Essen ein. Schon damals hatte ich die Befürchtung dass mich dieses Treffen verändern würde. In gewisser Weise hat es das auch, aber erst danach.

Es ist immer leicht rein zu kommen, raus nur leider nicht.

Bei dem Essen waren auch noch andere Männer da und das Anwesen war streng bewacht. Großer Garten, Pool und mindestens 5 Schlafzimmer. Ein sehr reicher Partner. Nach dem Dinner verband man uns die Augen und fuhr uns irgendwo hin. Ich weiß nicht mehr wo."

Ich stockte, denn das war eine glatte Lüge. Bei einem meiner Spaziergänge mit meinem kleinen Bruder hatte ich das alte Lagerhaus schon einmal gesehen und als ich davor stand habe ich es wieder erkannt. Ich weiß noch wie viele Leute es bewacht hatten, ganz zu schweigen von denen die man nicht sah. Ich wollte nicht das sich Horatio, Calleigh oder sonst wer in eine solche Gefahr begab.

„In diesem Haus oder Lager, da … da waren Container drin.", begann ich wieder, aber meine Stimme zitterte so stark das ich erst einmal kräftig schlucken musste. Ängstlich zog ich das Kissen näher an mich heran. Ich hatte das Gefühl zu fallen und wenn ich das Kissen loslassen würde, dann würde …

Nicht einmal den Gedanken wollte ich zu Ende denken.

Es war eine lange Pause die ich einlegte und Horatio nutzte diese um die beiden Frauen aus der Wohnung zu schmeißen. Innerlich war ich erleichtert, somit warf ich den gedanklichen Backstein weg und wünschte mir nur noch Alexx wäre hier. Aber das Gebet wurde nicht erhört.


	9. It's the Fear

Hey ho let's go! Da bin ich wieder! Ging schnell nicht? Tja, bin eben gut!

**An Dragon:** Ich nehm jetzt einfach mal deinen alten Namen, der gefällt mir so gut! Zu Fehlern kannst du gern etwas sagen, aber bitte nur wenn sie wirklich gravierend sind. Der Rest ist gewollt! Ja, einer aus der Bande kommt noch einmal vor. Hab auch nicht mehr damit gerechnet, aber die Erleuchtung ist gekommen! Ohmmmm. Traurig? Wart es ab hier wird es noch trauriger!

**An Knuddelsunny: **Ich weiß Alexx fehlt, aber das wird so bleiben!

So so Schluss mir reden ... jetzt wird gelesen! Zu meiner Freude funktioniert die Linie wieder! _hihi_ Na endlich!

Lg

Nachtengel

* * *

**8. It's the Fear**

„In den Containern .. da waren Menschen drin. Viele Menschen eingepfercht wie Tiere.", schluchzte ich und Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen.

„Die Leute sind so krank. Ich meine die .. die das machen!"

Horatio setzte sich neben mich und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Wie froh ich bin das er jetzt hier ist. Das ist einfach verrückt! Idiotie! Dummheit! Irrsinn! Schwachsinn! Wahnsinn! Unsinn! Nein, mein Wortschatz reicht bei weitem nicht aus um DAS in Worte zu fassen. Dieser dämliche Mythos. Menschen dafür zu töten. Wie Krank doch das Hirn des Menschen ist.

„Wieso sind sie Krank?", fragte Horatio ganz vorsichtig.

„Es gibt eine Tafel aus Ägypten. Die aber noch bei der Ausgrabung gestohlen worden ist. Man kennt nur den groben Inhalt. Es geht um die Macht Nofretetes. Man vermutet dass noch mehr dahinter steckt. Schließlich hat man bis heute keinen Leichnam gefunden. Sie besagt das einem die Welt zu Füssen liegt. Damals war ja auch Nofretete die mächtigste und meinst respektierte Königin. Der Armreif eine Insignie ihrer Macht soll dieser sagenumwobene Gegenstand sein.

Seine Existenz reicht bis auf die Herrschaft von Königin Hatschepsut. Nach Nofretetes Tod verschwand der „Regenbogen Armreif" wie der genannt wird. Diese … Diese Verrückten haben ihn gefunden und suchen nun die richtige Frau die ihn tragen kann. Da der Reif seinen Träger aussucht. So'n Schwachsinn!"

Erschöpft von dem langen Redefluss kuschelte ich mich an Horatio der mich gleich darauf in den Arm nahm. Er war für mich inzwischen schon so etwas wie ein Vater und ich hatte Angst das ihm was passieren würde. Dann wäre ich doch wieder allein. Letztendlich konnte ich meine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Doch ich musste doch weiter erzählen. Wenn er nicht alles weiß, dann wird er vielleicht verletzt oder kann diese Irre nicht finden.

„Doch sie haben bist jetzt niemanden gefunden der ihn tragen könnte und … und …", schniefte ich, „den Rest töten sie."

Horatio erschrak. In den Sümpfen sind ganze Massengräber vor einiger Zeit entdeckt worden und es wurden immer mehr. Es gab keine Spur von den Tätern oder sonst etwas. Wäre das die Lösung? Horatio begann sich nun wirklich sorgen zu machen. Leute die Unmengen von Massengräbern füllen können ohne das es jemand merkt sind mehr als nur gefährlich. Jetzt war ihm klar für Cornelia bedarf es mehr als nur Polizeischutz. Sie hatte recht, das dort waren Verrückte.

„Schon gut!", tröstete er sie. „Ich werde sie mir schnappen. Alle!", „Danke.", flüsterte ich erleichtert. „Aber pass auf dich auf." Erschöpft von den vielen Gedanken, den Tränen und Erinnerungen schlief ich in seinem Armen ein.

Ich erwachte, total zerknirscht, in meinem Bett. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich wieder daran erinnerte was passiert war. Mein Herz sank in die Hose. GOTT! Wenn Horatio was passiert! Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang ich aus dem Bett und rannte los. Aber leider nur bis zur Tür. Schmerzhaft knallte ich dagegen, prallte ab und landete rücklings auf dem Boden. „Au …", stöhnte ich und langte an meine Stirn.

Vor meinen Augen tanzten tatsächlich Sterne, aber sie tanzten nicht nur sie blinkten auch noch in den schönsten Farben.

Mein ganzes Denken schien plötzlich wieder einzuschlafen obwohl man sich im diesem Fall wohl eher fragen sollte: „War es den schon überhaupt wach gewesen?". Schließlich hätte man die Tür sehen müssen ist ja nicht das sie so unglaublich unauffällig ist.

„Hey Conny alles klar?", fragte eine Stimme neben mir. Man sah richtig wie sich meine Zahnräder zu drehen begannen. Ich kannte die Stimme aber es dauerte eine Weile bis ich wusste wem sie gehörte. „Au …", wiederholte ich um Speed klar zu machen, ja ich weiß inzwischen wer er ist, dass mein Kopf mehr als nur weh tut.

„Ja, danach sieht es auch aus …", gluckste er. „Nicht witzig.", zischte ich als antwort. „Ist ja schon gut!". Er hob mich auf und legte mich wieder auf das Bett. Ich hielt meine Augen vorsichtshalber immer noch geschlossen. „Das wird ne große Beule!", nahm Speedle das Gespräch wieder auf. „Hm. Wo ist eigentlich Horatio?", „Im Department. Nach deiner Aussage sind die Ermittlungen wieder voll im Gange.", „Und was machst du hier?", „Ich bin dein persönlicher Leibwächter. Es wäre viel zu gefährlich dich nach den Erkenntnissen alleine zu lassen.", „Hm okay.", „Du solltest noch ne Weile liegen bleiben. Ich bin im Wohnzimmer falls was ist."

Damit verabschiedete er sich und ging.

Seufzend hielt ich mir den Kopf. Mir schossen plötzlich lauter Dinge durch meine Hirnwindungen die mir mehr als Sorge bereiteten. War Horatio und der Rest überhaupt so eine Gefahr gewachsen? Oder ich? Angst wie Adrenalin jagten durch meinen Körper. Jetzt wo das Department aufgewühlt wie ein Ameisenhaufen war, genau jetzt bin ich das Ziel was als erstes aus dem Weg geräumt werden muss. Schließlich bin ich die wichtigste Zeugin. Immer mehr Angst breitete sich aus, legte mir einen Stein auf die Brust und schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Auch wenn meine Augen geschlossen waren so kam ich mir vor wie in eine winzigen Zelle. Oh Gott! Ich muss hier raus! Wieder sprang ich auf, dicht gefolgt von einem starken Schwindel. Wankend erreichte ich die Tür und öffnete sie. Als ich wieder klar sehen konnte trat ich hinaus. Hielt aber inne als ich Speed telefonieren hörte.

„Das ist gut. ….. Macht ihr jetzt gleich den Zugriff? Ist Gut ich pass schon auf Conny auf. Außerdem schläft die gemütlich. Ja sie erfährt kein Wort!", sprach Speedle vermutlich mit Horatio.

Wieder zogen an mir Bilder vorbei und die unbändige Angst. Ich muss jetzt einfach was unternehmen.

_mal unauffällig auf den knopf da unten zeig_


	10. ZeitJagd

Hi there ... so so da bin ich wieder! Aber nur kurz. Ich fahr jetzt nämlich auf Abschlussfahrt und bin somit ne Woche nicht da und wenn ich zurück bin dann ist Kingdom Hearts 2 draußen ... _muhahaha _Ergo ich bin für die dann nicht mehr Ansprechbar für die nächste Zeit ... naja egal aber die Story vergess ich deswegen nicht!

An Dragon: Caroline? Wer ist das? _mich umschau _Die Hauptperson heißt Cornelia (Conny) ...tz tz tz ...bist du wirklich Dargon? Nicht trauriger ... okay misslungen _snief_ Naaaa gut ... dann eben nicht. Oh ja, eine Reaktion gibt es und die ist nicht besonders intelligent ... aber wer will heutzutage schon intelligent sein ... Pahhh is doch nur was für langweiler ... Ich hör mal auf ... liegt an diesen blöden Energy Drinks davon muss ich immer lachen und Müll labern.

An Knudddelsunny: Und was sie unternehmen wird! Armer Speedle ...

So das war's schon wieder bis irgendwann

See you later Alligator!

In a while Krokodil!

Ah, bevor ich es nochmal vergesse ... Eine Schweige Minute für den Crocodil Hunter Steve!

_60 Sekunden später_

Aba jetzt!

Lg

Nachtengel

**

* * *

**

**9. ZeitJagd**

Vorsichtig und ganz leise schlich ich durch den Gang in die Küche. Dort stand auf dem Herd noch eine Pfanne. Speed der immer noch telefonierte bekam von all dem nichts mit. Sorry Speedle aber das tut jetzt weh. Ich schnappte mir die Pfanne und huschte zu ihm. Zum Glück hatte er mir den Rücken zugewandt. Dennoch drehte er sich frühzeitig um, aber nicht früh genug.

Mit einem Schwung holte ich aus um zog im mit der Pfanne eins über. Sofort brach dieser vor mir zusammen. Eigentlich hatte ich vor gehabt ihn aufzufangen, aber dafür war ich zu langsam. „Sorry Speed …!"

Ich schmiss die Pfanne weg und hievte ihn auf die Couch die zum Glück nicht allzu weit weg war. Wenn ich ihn schon so unsanft betäubt habe so muss er doch nicht unbedingt unsanft aufwachen. Ein lautes „SPEEDLE" aus dem Handy holte mich ganz schnell aus meinen Gedanken wieder raus. Schnell ging ich hin und beendete ohne ein Wort das Telefongespräch.

Im gleichen Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann ein Tritt. Das war nicht die Polizei. Niemals! Nicht so schnell und so gewaltsam. Schließlich hat Horatio einen Schlüssel für die Tür und zum Spaß tritt man keine Türen ein. Zumindest hab ich das mal gelernt.

Weg!

Schrie mein Hirn. Verzweifelt sah ich mich um. Verdammt jetzt hab ich den einzigen Menschen niedergeschlagen der mich jetzt noch retten könnte. Die Waffe! Schoss es mir durch meinen Kopf. Ich rannte zu dem bewusstlosen Speedle und klaute äh lieh sie mir aus. „T'schuldigung!", rief ich ihm noch zu bevor ich weiter nach einem Ausweg suchte.

Feuerleiter!

Suchend blickte ich mich um. Wo ist die nur?

Die Tritte gegen die Tür wurden immer stärker. Bald würde sie nachgeben. Ich rannte durch die ganze Wohnung und da war sie. In Horatios Schlafzimmer. Plötzlich krachte es. Die Tür war futsch. Mit einer ungeheuren Geschwindigkeit und einem Stoßgebet öffnete ich das Fenster uns sprang hinaus und landete auf dem Gitter. Mir blieb keine Zeit so kletterte und rutschte ich die Leiter runter. Den letzten Meter sprang ich.

Kurz wankte ich. Die Bekanntschaft mir der Tür machte sich wieder bemerkbar. Doch einige Schüsse holten mich wieder zurück. Sofort kam ich wieder in die Gänge und rannte los, mit einer Waffe in der Hand mit ich nicht einmal umgehen konnte.

Mein Tempo war mal wieder sensationell. So langsam sollte ich mir wirklich Gedanken machen Leichtathletik zu treiben. Mein kurzer Gedankengang wurde jedoch bestraft. So stolperte ich über eine Bordsteinkante. Es gelang mir nur ganz knapp mich wieder zu fangen. Schnell hastete ich weiter durch die Straßen der riesigen Metropole Miamis. Irgendwann hielt ich an um mich zu erholen und orientieren. Flüchtig sah ich mich um. Da! Die Sporthalle. Ich versuchte mich an den kürzesten Weg zur Lagerhalle zu erinnern.

SAG MAL SPINNST DU? Hallte es durch meinen Kopf. _Das wenn ich vorstellen darf ist mein Überlebensinstinkt_

„Ja!", keuchte ich. Okay, jetzt bist du völlig durchgeknallt. Jetzt redest du mit dir selber und machst noch dazu Selbstmord!

Ich nutzte auch die Zeit um mir Speeds Pistole anzusehen. Die Leute um mich fingen auch schon an seltsam zu schauen, aber das ignorierte ich gekonnt außerdem hatte ich für das so wie so keine Zeit. Wie machten die Typen das in den Serien? Meistens zogen sie den Lauf da irgendwie zurück um die Waffen zu entsichern. Also machte ich das auch. Es klickte. Okay, die Pistole ist jetzt scharf.

Da quietschte es hinter mir. Oh Gott. Ich bin in einem Albtraum gefangen.

Schnellstes rannte ich wieder los. Bitte lass es nicht das Auto der Irren sein, betete ich. Die Straßen zogen an mir vorbei wie ein Schleier. Mehr als einmal wäre ich beinahe überfahren worden. Leute schimpften, einer schmiss mir sogar etwas hinterher. Aber das war mir egal.

Vor mir tauchte ein Fluss auf. War das nicht der? Genau! Jack, vielleicht konnte er mir helfen. Er kannte sich hier besser aus. Ich bog scharf nach rechts ab. Doch nach ein paar Metern musste ich anhalten. Das Seitenstechen war einfach unerträglich. Schließlich ging ich weiter. Ich darf einfach nicht stehen bleiben.

„Hey! Unsere Miezi!", rief eine Stimme vom Fluss aus. Ängstlich sah ich nach wer das war und klammerte mich an die Pistole. „Jack?", fragte ich. „Genau der!", kam die antwort und trat aus dem Gebüsch. „Wow wie siehst du den aus?", „Schlimm ich weiß. Hör mal ich wird verfolgt!", „Was du nicht sagst …", „Ich muss zur Lagerhalle in der Georgia Avenue! Kannst du mir den kürzesten Weg zeigen?", „Klar, aber für was?", „Bitte ich will nicht als Sieb enden!", drängte ich ihn.

Mein Hirn selbst versuchte mich zu schlagen. Schließlich würde ich höchst wahrscheinlich als Sieb enden wenn ich da hin ging.

Zweifelnd sah mich Jack an. „Okay! Folge mir!", rief er und rannte los. So schnell ich konnte folgte ich ihm, aber mit Seitenstechen war das nicht so leicht. Der Weg den er nahm war etwas seltsam, denn er führte durch verlassene Häusern, Firmengelände und allerlei seltsamen Gebäuden. Schließlich waren wir hier im Ghetto von Miami.

In einem der Häuser blieb er an einem Fenster stehen und zeigte auf ein Gebäude das von mindestens ein Dutzend Polizeiautos umstellt war.

„Hier ist es!"

_Och, was für ein schöner knopf den kann man ja betätigen! Ui und auch noch was schreiben ..._


	11. SensenMann

Hallo hallo da bin ich wieder (frisch gebräunt aus Italien!)

**An Nachtigall: **Jaja die liebe Schule ... -.- Bäh, Hausaufgaben die mach ich erst kurz vorm ins Bett gehen ... außa Mathe dafür brauch ich meistens länger ...

**An Knudddelsunny:** Das! Ist eine gute Frage. Aber Speed ist doch ein kleines Stehaufmännchen er wirds schon überwinden ...irgendwann ... mal ... vielleicht ... hoffentlich ... ohoh ... Danke, war sehr schön in Italien. Quatsch! Oder habt ihr lange gewartet?

**An Dragon: **_möp _Waffel? Wo? Ich mag sie am liebsten mit Honig! _grins_ Nein, mal ehrlich wieso hab ich einen an der Waffel? Bist jetzt hatte ich einen Vogel, ne wohl eher ein Nest. Aba egal ...

Man KH2 is imma noch nicht da! _schmoll_ Amazon is doof ... Konto und Taschengeld auch ... ne Taschengeld nicht ...ICH WILL HABEN.

Na gut dann eben nicht! Geh ich zu Jaci die hat des auch! Pahhhhh plödes Amazon hol ich es mir selba! Tzzzzzz

_beleidigt geh_

Lg

Nachtengel

**

* * *

**

**10. SensenMann**

„Danke, aber wie komm ich da rein?"

„Hast du einen Knall? Da wimmelst von Bullen!", schrie er mich an. Fast hätte ich mit Ja geantwortet aber ich konnte mich gerade noch so zusammen reißen.

„Bitte!", flehte ich ihn an.

Doch Jack schwieg. Erst nach ein paar Minuten antwortete er mir: „Es gibt da noch einen Weg!"

Sofort hellte sich mein Gesicht auf.

„Aber der ist nicht so nun sagen wir toll."

„Welchen?"

„Die Kanalisation."

„Oh ….", seufzte ich. „Als Kinder haben wir hier immer gespielt. Dax und ich. Daher kenn ich mich hier aus, aber seit da drüben so ein paar verrückte herum laufen sind wir nicht mehr hinüber gegangen.", „Gut.", nickte ich, „Zeig mir den Weg!"

„Auch wenn ich davon nichts halte … also komm. Wenigstens hast du eine Waffe.", murmelte er noch. Wir verließen das Haus und gingen in eine Hintergasse. Dort nahm er einen Stock um den Deckel zur Kanalisation zu öffnen. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran wurde mir schlecht. Mein Hirn fragte mich dazu noch ständig warum ich das machte. War es Dummheit, Sorge um Horatio und einfach nur na ja was den noch?

Mir blieb keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken. Den Jack war fertig und wies mit einer Hand auf das große schwarze Loch. Ich seufzte noch einmal und stieg dann hinab. „Hey ich bin ja blind!", rief ich in die Dunkelheit. „Nicht mehr lang!", antwortete Jack und nahm mich an der Hand. Ich stolperte mehr oder weniger hinter ihm her. Er schien sich hier ja aus zu kennen. Eigentlich war es hier unten gar nicht so schlimm ich hatte irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl.

„Die Kanalisation wurde vor Jahren in diesem Teil still gelegt. Deswegen kann man sie auch als, sagen wir mal unterirdische Straßen benutzen.", erklärte er. „Ach so ich hab mich schon gewundert."

Nach einer ganzen Weile herumirren blieb Jack stehen. „Hier ist es!", „Wo?", fragte ich und ging noch zwei Schritte. Fehler. Denn ich knallte gegen die Leiter. „Gefunden!", schniefte ich weinerlich. „Alles okay?", „Ja, geht schon …", „Gut!".

Ich hörte wie er die metallenen Stiegen hinauf ging und dann viel ein Lichtstrahl in die endlose Dunkelheit hinab. Man hörte das Kratzen des Deckels am Boden und schließlich war eine runde Öffnung frei. „Komm!", flüsterte er und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Dankbar nahm ich diese an. Oben angekommen sah es aus wie bei letzten Mal.

Kisten die bis zur Decke gestapelt waren und viel Staub. „Das muss eine der Nebenräume sein.". Zur Bestätigung nickte mein Begleiter. Ich wollte mich weiter umsehen als Jack mich am Arm packte, mich umdrehte und küsste. Seine Lippen waren rau aber warm. Für diesen Augenblick schloss ich meine Augen und genoss seine nähe.

Als wir uns trennten sah er mich mit traurigen Augen an. „Pass auf dich auf!", wisperte er mir ins Ohr und verschwand dann wieder in der Kanalisation.

Ich brauchte noch einen Moment um mich zu sammeln, doch dann ging ich entschlossen los. Na gut, entschlossen ist eine glatte Lüge. Ich hatte wohl eher keine Wahl mehr. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich durch die Halle immer hinter einem Stapel Kisten versteckend. Oh Frau was hatte ich für Angst. Das war der Vorrat für mindestes ein Jahrzehnt.

„Hier lang!", flüsterte eine Stimme. Sofort blieb ich stehen und versteckte mich hinter einem Stapel Kisten. Vorsichtig lugte ich um die Ecke. Man sah einige Polizisten angeführt von Eric. Mist den Weg konnte ich also nicht nehmen. Missmutig sah ich mich nach einem weiteren um. Doch da war nirgends einer.

Einige Polizisten kamen auf mich zu. So ein Shi …. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als auf die Kistenstapel zu klettern. Sollte wohl noch erwähnen dass das ganze sehr wackelig ist. Von einem anderen Blickwinkel sah ich mich noch einmal um und tatsächlich hier oben war ein Schacht. So leise wie möglich krabbelte ich auf den Kisten in Richtung Lüftungsschacht. Dort angekommen riss ich mehr oder weniger das Gitter davor weg, was natürlich einen gigantischen Lärm machte.

Gut, nach dem nun jeder wusste dass ich da war sicherte ich die Pistole auch gleich wieder, da ich sonst Gefahr lief mich selbst zu erschießen. Oh Gott diese Schächte sind klein. Nicht so groß wie es immer in den Filmen gezeigt wird. So'n Schrott. Ächzend, schnaufend und teilweise niesend zog ich mich auf dem Bauch liegend voran. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien mir erreichte ich den Ausgang, glaub ich zumindest. Gerade als ich mit meiner Hand gegen das Gitter schlagen wollte ertönten Schüsse und wildes Geschrei. Das Adrenalin war nun Vollendens aufgebraucht. Jetzt hatte ich PANIK! RAUS! RAUS! RAUS!

Ich musste aus dem engen Luftschacht raus sonst krieg ich einen Kollaps und das ist wörtlich „Schicht im Schacht". In einem hohen Bogen flog das Gitter auf den Kistenstapel vor dem Schachteingang (und meinem Ausgang). „Los Waffen weg!", schrie eine Stimme von der ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Ist gut! Beruhigen Sie sich!", versuchte Erics Stimme ihn zu beruhigen. Wenn auch immer. Langsam glitt ich aus dem Schacht und landete sanft auf den Kisten.

Doch plötzlich krachte es hinter mir. Panisch sah ich in den Schacht und sah einen Mann in schwarz. ‚Oh oh', hörte ich in meinem Kopf. Gelähmt vor Angst sah ich ihn eine Weile an. Nein, ich sah wohl eher die Waffe in seiner Hand an. Einen spitzen Aufschrei konnte ich mir nun nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Ich war hier über dem Boden gefangen.

_bitta bitta ein review für ein armes kh süchtiges kind (das keinen nachschub kriegt)_

_Bittaaaaaaaäääähhhhhh_


	12. UmSturz

Hallo erstmal! Da bin ich wieder! Endlich wird man sich schon gedacht haben!

An Knudddelsunny: Ja ich weiß ich bin fies! _lol _

Na, dann viel Spaß noch!

Lg

Nachtengel

* * *

**11. UmSturz**

Ich rutschte immer mehr an den Rand der Kisten und dann geschah was kommen musste.

„Da ist wer!", schrie ein Mann hinter beziehungsweise unter mir.

Mein Hirn setzte gefährlich lange aus und genau in diesem Zeitpunkt fing der Stapel an gefährlich zu schwanken. Letztendlich kippte er.

So laut habe ich wohl noch nie in meinem Leben geschrieen. Vor Schreck lies ich die Waffe los und rollte mich zusammen in der Hoffnung dass der Aufprall nicht zu hart werden würde.

Und Tatsächlich!

Er war weich. Dennoch war ich total benebelt und neben mir. Schüsse wurden wieder laut und ich wusste wenn ich mich jetzt aufsetzten würde dann würde ich als Nudelsieb enden. Also blieb ich schön liegen und zählte einfach die Sterne über mir. Die blinkten ja schließlich auch so schön.

„DU?", rief eine Stimme. Toll danke ich hab dich auch lieb. Der Nebel vor meinen Augen hatte sich noch nicht gelichtet und mein Hirn hatte seine Denkpause noch nicht beendet ergo hatte ich keine Ahnung wer das sagte.

Jemand zog mich mit einem Schwung auf die Beine. Schlechte Idee. Denn ich kippte einfach zur Seite wieder um. Bullshit! Muss heute alles schlafen? Hirn, Körper, Intelligenz? Zum Glück wurde ich rechtseitig aufgefangen. „Hey Cornelia!? Ich bin es Eric!"

Toll für dich Eric! Ich kann die nicht mal sehen und willst dass ich rede? Ich weiß ja nicht mal wo mein Kopf ist, geschweige den ein anderes Körperteil von mir. Meine Stimmung war endgültig im Keller. Sämtliche Hormone tropften mir aus den Ohren und von Gefühlen wie Angst oder so was … davon brauchen wir gar nicht mehr reden.

„Conny!", irgendwas tätschelte mir auf die Wange. Dazu muss ich sagen dass ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte. „Neiiiiihn ….", lallte ich irgendjemand entgegen. Trotz der weichen Landung fühlte ich mich als wäre ich mit einem Auto kollidiert. „Gott sei Dank! Sie ist ansprechbar!". Hä? Ach so die hat nicht mit mir geredet. Trotzdem wollte ich sehen wer da gesprochen hatte. Meine Augenlider öffneten sich nur schwer, aber ich konnte Alexx erkennen.

„Hey wie geht's dir?", fragte sie mich besorgt. „Auto. Überfahren.". Sie lachte. „So würde ich mich auch fühlen!". Führsorglich strich sie mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Obwohl du nicht hättest hier sein sollen hast du Horatio grad das Leben gerettet.", „Was?", „Wärst du mit den Kisten nicht umgekippt hätte Mr. Keane ihn erschossen. Er hat Horatio als Geisel genommen.", fügte sie hinzu als sie sah dass ich von nichts eine Ahnung hatte.

Oh ja … das war gut. Die Guten haben triumphiert. Zufrieden nickte ich ein. War ein harter Tag und das meine ich wörtlich, vor allem für meinen Kopf.

Das Erwachen im Krankenhaus war unangenehm. Die Infusion, die Test – sehr nervig. Aber mehr als eine Gehirnerschütterung und einen gebrochenen rechten Arm gab es nicht. Also wurde ich schon am nächsten Tag entlassen. Leider holte mich Horatio nicht aus dem Krankenhaus ab. Um genau zu sein habe ich ihn seit unserem letzten Gespräch nicht mehr gesehen. Eric sah mich ein wenig mitleidig an als er mich abholte, sagte aber kein Wort.

Kein Wunder, denn im Department wartete Horatio auf mich. Das war wohl die schlimmste, heftigste, längste und lauteste Strafpredigt in meinem ganzen Leben. Als ich das Büro verließ wusste ich nicht wer mehr kaputter war ich die grad so groß war wie eine Ameise oder Horatio vom laut Reden. Eine Stunde hatte das gedauert. Nie wieder. Die Folge war das ich nur noch durch das Gebäude schlich und Speedle gekonnt aus dem Weg ging.

Auch Alexx Sorge war mit der Zeit in Wut umgeschlagen. Nach einer weitern langen Strafpredigt verzog ich mich auch aus dem Keller. In die Labore traute ich mich gar nicht mehr, geschweige den in die nähe irgendwelcher Büros. Ebenfalls wich ich Calleigh und Eric aus. Weiteren Ärger und Moralvorträge brauchte ich nicht mehr. Alexx und Horatio hatten da ja schon ganze Arbeit geleistet. Total geknickt und wie ein Häufchen Elend trabte ich umher.

Bis ich in Tim hineinrannte. Oh Gott das Herz sank mir in die Hose. Ich hoffte insgeheim das sich der Boden auftue und mich verschlang, aber das tat er nicht. Denn seine Blicke waren vernichtend. Er wollte gerade weitergehen als …

„Es tut mir Leid."

Tim stockte und drehte sich um. „Es tut dir Leid?", fragte er wütend als hätte er mich nicht verstanden. Ich nickte stumm. „Das ist auch das mindeste!", zischte er und ging.

Ich brauch ein Loch. Eine Höhle und eine Teddy. Der drang sich zu verkriechen war unglaublich groß. Oh ich hatte mich doch entschuldigt, was sollte ich nun tun? Mein Selbstwertgefühl sprang nun über Bord. Eine Ecke, eine Ecke ……

So unauffällig wie möglich schlich ich weiter. Auf der Suche nach einer Ecke. Bei der passenden setzte ich mich hin und zog die Knie am mich heran. Das war wohl der grausamste Tag in meine Leben. Es dauerte nicht lange da viel ich in einen Art Wachschlaf. Das war toll. Da musste man nicht nachdenken.

„Hey!", jemand schüttelte mich an der Schulter. Sofort war ich hellwach und sah Eric etwas ängstlich an. Nein, nicht der nächste. „Wir suchen dich schon überall!", „Tut mir Leid. Keiner da!", damit drehte ich mich von ihm weg. „Oh oh. Da hat aber jemand aber heute Ärger bekommen.". Aber ich antwortete nur mit einem „Tz".

„Hör zu. Wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht. Da ist es normal wenn man wütend ist. Horatio und Alexx haben das nicht so gemeint.", „Sah aber anderst aus.", „Je größer die Sorge um einen umso großer die Predigt danach.", „Von wem hast du den das?", „Grad ausgedacht, aber darum geht es doch hier nicht.", „Der einzige der einen Grund hat auf mich sauer zu sein hat Speed und ich hab mich auch schon entschuldigt bei ihm, aber … er meinte nur das sei das mindeste."

„Da hast du Recht Tim war sauer und ich möchte hier das „war" beteuern. Er ist ein Stehaufmännchen, der ist schon längst drüber weg. Er wollte dir heut bloss eine Lektion erteilen.", „Na toll schönen Dank auch! Davon hab ich genug. Zuerst macht ihr mich zur Sau. Anscheinend Lektion eins und dann sülzt du mir hier die Hucke voll von wegen ist nicht so gemeint!? Lektion zwei oder wie!", wütend stand ich auf und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Is ja wohl das Letzte!"


	13. Auf WiederSehen

So, da bin ich wieder! Endlich hat ja ne Ewigkeit gedauert! Das ist nun das letzte Kapitel von dieser Story! Hat mir riesen Spaß gemacht für euch zu schreiben und vielleicht schreiben wir uns ja mal in einer anderen FF! Vielen dank an alle Reviewer und Leser!

**An Dragon: **Hoffe du bist wieder gesund! Obwohl nach dieser langen Zeit ... da bist du sicher wieder fit oder wieder krank! ;) Ach, du kennst mich doch Fehler sind alle gewohlt und beabsichtigt! gg Nun vielleicht nicht zu den letzten aber zum Abschluss könntest du eventuell, vielleicht, falls du Zeit hast und Lust eine klitzekleine Meinung abgeben ... Sry, das es so lang dauert! Aber nun ist sie ja beendet! Thx für alle deine Reviews!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bis irgendwann!

Nachtengel

* * *

**12. Auf WiederSehen**

Ich machte am Absatz kehrt und verließ das Department.

Mir stand es nun bis zum Hals.

Doch draußen hielt mich Calleigh auf. „Was ist das?", fuhr ich sie böse an, „Habt ihr das Abgesprochen? Der eine hat nichts erreicht also macht der andere weiter? Na ja wenigstens hab ich ja jetzt alle durch!", „Wow Hey! Ich habe dir gar nichts getan! Also hast du nicht das Recht mich so dermaßen anzufahren!", brauste sie auf.

„Alles abgesprochene Sache!", mit diesen Worten riss ich mich los und rannte weg.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit erreichte ich den Strand von Miami. Keine Ahnung wieso mein Weg hierher führte. Traurig, Enttäuscht und unendlich gekränkt setzte ich mich an eine der Strandbars. Dazu noch unbeabsichtigt an einen besetzten Tisch.

„Normalerweise fragt man erst bevor man sich setzt!", holte mich die Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Oh Entschuldigen Sie!", sofort sprang ich auf. „Verzeihung!", wiederholte ich mich und wollte gerade kehrt machen. „Ist schon gut. Hier sitzt niemand du kannst die gerne setzten.", lächelte er wahrscheinlich über mein verschrecktes Gesicht. „Tut mir wirklich Leid!", entschuldigte ich mich abermals und setzte mich wieder.

„Ich sehe da hat jemand Ärger bekommen.", „Ist das so offensichtlich?", fragte ich etwas beschämt. „Ja.", antwortete er und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Ich betrachtete den Mann genauer. Er war gut gebaut, hatte braunes kurzes Haar und stahlblaue Augen. Wir schwiegen eine Weile bis er erneut ein Gespräch begann. „Willst du es mir erzählen?", „Nein.", „Gut.", „Wieso Gut?", „Wer sich immer nur auf die Hilfe andere verlässt ist angreifbar.", „Aber vieles kann man nicht alleine machen.", „Ja, dennoch ist man sich selbst am nächsten."

Etwas traurig sah ich den Mann an. Er schien auch kein Glückspilz zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er Recht, aber…

„Dennoch solltest du dich mit der Person versöhnen mit der du gestritten hast.", „Danke Sir!". Er lächelte gedankenverloren. Der Mann hatte eine Ausstrahlung, das war unglaublich. Er schien die Ruhe selbst zu verkörpern. Trotzdem stand ich auf. „Ich bin Cornelia und sie?", „Jethro, Jethro Gibbs", „Nochmals Danke und auf Wiedersehen ich muss wieder gehen. Es wird spät!". Damit sah ich noch einmal an den Horizont, der grade die Sonne verschlang und ging zu Horatios Wohnung.

Ich hörte nicht mehr wie er sagte: „Bis zu nächsten Mal!".

Bei Horatio angekommen klingelte ich erst einmal und nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich auch schon die Tür. „Wo warst du?", fragte er streng. „Schönen Tag auch und das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte ich zurück und verschwand sofort in meinem Zimmer. Das war so was von frustrierend. Eigentlich wollte ich mich versöhnen, aber … es lief total schief! Was war nur mit mir los. Heulend schmiss ich mich auf's Bett und vergrub mich im Kissen.

Es klopfte an der Tür, doch ich ignorierte es.

Dennoch öffnete sich die Tür und Horatio trat ein, wer sonst?

„Cornelia?", fragte er zaghaft. „NEIN!". Ich hörte ihn seufzend. „Ich habe nicht gewusst das die Alexx und Speed noch so zusammen gestaucht haben.", fing er wieder an. Doch seine erhoffte Antwort blieb aus. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und wollte seine Hand auf meine Schulter legen, doch ich schlug sie weg. „Es hätte nichts geändert.", schniefte ich. So gut ich konnte versuchte ich die Tränen zu verbergen doch es gelang mir nicht ganz.

„Doch das hätte es. Doch nun ist es geschehen. Wenn es dich tröstet: Eric und Calleigh sind beide zu uns und haben uns zur Schnecke gemacht! Was hier los sei und ob wir noch alles ganz dicht wären. Jetzt im nach hinein denke ich das ich etwas zu streng war, dennoch die Predigt war notwendig!"

Oh Nein, jetzt liefen mir die Tränen wie in Sturzbächen und ich konnte nicht einmal sagen wieso.

„Es tut mir Leid!", schluchzte ich und umarmte ihn. „Ist gut … es ist alles gut gegangen!", tröstete er und drückte mich ganz fest. Alle Sorgen vielen nun von mir herab. Es gab keine Menschen mehr die mich töten wollen, ich hatte mich mit den anderen versöhnt und kann nun guten Gewissens einen Schlussstrich ziehen.

**Aber dann … dann kam der Abschied.**

Missmutig stand ich vor der großen Anzeigetafel am Flughafen von Miami. Keine Zehn Minuten mehr und ich muss durch die Kontrollen und dann hab ins Flugzeug Richtung München. Einen Vorteil hatte es ja. Ich würde nicht ins Heim kommen, sondern zu meinem biologischen Vater. Mal davon abgesehen dass ich ihn das letzte Mal angeschrieen habe als wir uns gesehen haben.

Horatio wusste das und nicht nur einmal sah ich mich mitleidig an.

„Scheint so als würden sich hier unsere Wege trennen.", fing er an. „Scheint so.", traurig senkte ich den Kopf. Viel lieber würde ich hier bleiben, hier wo meine neuen Freunde sind, aber ich war noch eine minderjährige und deutsche Staatsbürgerin. „Handy?", „Jap.", „Das Geschenk von Liz?", „Jap.", „Alexx umarmt und alles Gute gewünscht?", „Jap.", „Eric und Calleigh auf wiedersehen gesagt?", „Jap.", „Kopf dran?".

Beleidigt sah ich ihn an.

„Der ist angewachsen!", „Gut so ansonsten hättest du ihn wohl vergessen!", grinste er ein wenig frech. „Wart nur ab bis ich wiederkomme!", „Oh Gott nein! So viel Stress tue ich mir nicht mehr an!", „Sicher?".

Er legte den Kopf schief und schmunzelte. „Ich halt dir das Zimmer frei!"

„Letzter Aufruf für den Flug Miami – München. Wir bitten alle Fluggäste an Bord zu kommen!", dröhnte es aus dem Lautsprechern. „Scheint so als würden wir nicht um einen Abschied kommen nicht wahr?", „Ich hasse so etwas immer. Selbst in Filmen kann ich das nicht ausstehen.", grummelte ich. Er seufzte und rollte mit den Augen: „Aber das hier ist real!", „Leider.", schmollte ich weiter.

Ein letztes Mal umarmte ich meinen Ziehvater noch kräftig. Bevor ein letztes Tschüß unser Lebewohl besiegelte. Ich drehte mich so schnell wie möglich um damit er nicht die Tränen in meinen Augen sah. Wenn ich eines über meine Zukunft wusste dann eines: Ich komme zurück!

Miami war fast ein Jahr lang mein Zuhause und dort hatte ich neue Freunde, vielleicht auch eine neue Familie gefunden und die will ich auf jeden Fall wieder sehen.

Bevor ich jedoch in den Sicherheitsbereich ging drehte ich mich noch einmal zu Horatio um. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Armreif?", fragte ich ihn. Das hatte ich nämlich vollkommen vergessen. Dennoch interessierte es mich. Horatio lächelte und antwortete: „Auf dem Weg nach Ägypten mit der Tafel ins Museum von Kairo!". Dabei setzte er seine Sonnenbrille auf und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Ich winkte noch ein letztes Mal und verschwand dann.

Betrübt ging ich durch die Kontrollen, ins Flugzeug und setzte mich auf meinen Platz. Er lag am Fenster, dort wo ich am liebsten saß. Noch einmal sah ich hinunter als wir bereits abhoben und in die Morgensonne flogen. In der Hoffnung Horatio noch einmal zu erblicken, aber dafür waren wir schon zu weit vom Boden entfernt.

Schließlich gab ich mich meinem Schicksal hin.


End file.
